Ink and Oceans, part one
by EcoWrites
Summary: The two years since the Zapfish Uprising have been hard for Goji. Her time as Agent 3 was a nightmare she buried with the demands of being a nurse and providing for her younger brother. An encounter with a sick Octoling pulls her back into the world she left behind. Even as her life uproots, she reconnects with the girl who kept her grounded so many times before. (Edited 7/20/17)
1. A Stranger

**1\. A Stranger**

"It's really coming down." Goji peered out the window. "Any change in the forecast?"

"Snow all night." Ruby shook her head at the weather radar.

"I can stay a little longer. You'll need help if the power goes out."

"You've been here since this morning, and now you're three hours off the clock. Your brother probably thinks you got buried in a drift."

"He's with friends. I have nowhere to be."

"Go home, sweetheart," Ruby said, "while you still can. Everything's under control."

Goji didn't call it control. People were everywhere. Each blizzard was the same; crowds came to take shelter in the clinic's free space, and half the night shift claimed they were stuck at home. At least this time they'd overstocked the kitchen to give everyone a hot meal. For some, she knew, it was their first in weeks. Inklings and Octolings, Anemones and Jellies; all were equal in their need. There was always work to be done, and she wanted to stay, but her boss wouldn't hear it. Ruby made sure she collected her things and reached the door without distraction.

"Be careful going home. It's freezing. And don't even ask about coming in tomorrow. You deserve your day off."

"Call me if you need me, though."

"I will not." Ruby hugged her. "You push yourself so hard. It's not good for you."

"People need me. I'm here for them."

"Kiyoza needs you too, and you're no good to anyone exhausted and burned out. Go home. Sleep. Recharge."

Goji knew there was no more arguing. She said goodnight and walked outside where the wind found its way into her coat. The few cars in the lot were buried, and she was glad she'd thought ahead to take the train, even though it meant some extra walking.

The station was deserted, and she had no complaint. No one to avoid eye contact with while she waited. She was the only rider all the way back to the eastern suburbs, and then the only one out on the streets. Cold as it was, she enjoyed the snow-muffled silence. If she stood still, she could imagine the rest of the world had fallen asleep and drifted far away.

She was so lost in thought as she neared home that she almost didn't notice the footprints. They crossed the road from the opposite side, followed the sidewalk for a few paces, then turned down the path to the block's little playground. Goji paused. The tracks weren't perfectly fresh, but they were recent. Maybe left in the last half hour. Whoever left them moved erratically; they were uneven and staggered.

Goji swept her flashlight over the playground without seeing anyone, but the footprints ended at the jungle gym, at the mouth of one of the climbing tubes. She didn't need her training to know something was off. She slipped her gloves off. Trying to keep her steps quiet, she approached the playground and drew the knife that never left her pocket. Someone was in the tube, huddled in a corner where two pieces met. The figure didn't move when Goji spoke.

"Can you hear me?" She thumped the side of the tube. The heap of stained coat finally shifted to look up at her with bloodshot Octoling eyes. Goji stepped back and checked her flanks out of instinct. "Who are you? Come out of there!"

"Had to get out of the wind. Please…" The girl's voice was weak, and her accent thick. Goji shined the light in her face and watched her squint away. Her tentacles were pale and matted beneath her hood.

"You need to come out. Right now." She risked putting her weapon away. "I won't hurt you." She kept an eye on her surroundings while the girl dragged herself out of the tube. Ambush was always on her mind, but when the stranger bent and coughed purple flecks into the snow, she doubted this was a trick. "You're sick."

"I'll live."

"You need medicine and food. Gods, how old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Liar." The gaunt face couldn't hide youth. She saw so much of it every day at the clinic. "You can explain later. Come with me."

"Where?"

"To my house. I can't leave a kid out here."

"I'm not stupid enough to – to – " A coughing fit left her choking and sputtering.

"Stupid enough to refuse? No," Goji said when she recovered. "My name's Goji. I'm a nurse. My place is right there, two houses down. I promise I won't hurt you, rob you, report you… anything else you're worried about."

After a tense minute, the Octoling gave a nod. Goji let her walk ahead. She made it about halfway before stumbling, and Goji caught her before she collapsed.

"Hold onto me."

"Uhn…"

"Hold – onto me." Goji pulled a limp arm over her own shoulders and stood, expecting weight that wasn't there. _How long since you ate?_ Good thing, too. She had to bear most of the load all the way to her front door with gloved hands clutching her like a lifeline. They left a trail of snow and mud through the living room.

"Here. Sit down – let go." She ducked out from under the Octoling's arm and dropped her on the couch where she curled up and shivered. For once, Goji was glad her brother was out. She didn't need him in the way while she took the girl's temperature and brought damp cloths to cool her down.

"Nn-no!" She pushed Goji's hand away. "So cold…"

"You feel cold," Goji said, "but you're burning up. The fever's giving you chills. Let's get your coat off."

"No…"

 _"Now._ Work with me here; I'm trying to keep you out of the hospital." Goji had to do most of the work, including untangling a satchel from slender shoulders. The girl was losing consciousness. There was nothing to her under the thick parka. She stayed awake long enough to swallow two pills, then she was out.

Goji sat amid the mess and assessed the situation. _Sick kid unresponsive on the couch. Probably a runaway._ Nothing she hadn't seen before. She had to tell someone, and though she didn't recognize the face from the clinic or shelter, notifying Ruby was a good first step. It would help to have a name to give. She turned her attention to the briny bag, hoping to find out more about its owner.

The contents told her little she couldn't already guess. Judging by the collected parts and tools, the girl was a scavenger, probably one with some skill. Most of her kind were. There was a battered journal, but it held only drawings, maps, and notes. Goji recognized a few of Inkopolis' old dock warehouses and wondered if she'd used them for shelter. She dug deeper into the bag and found extra gloves, stale crackers, and a roll of fishing line with a hook tied to the end.

 _So you did like the docks._

Still no name. That was all, she thought, until her finger caught on a hidden pouch. She pulled out a sock tied off at the top with something firm inside. It took her a minute to pick the stubborn knot, but at last she shook out a gleaming black wafer engraved with characters she'd only seen in history books. Her heart skipped a beat. She wasn't among the few who could read the languages of the Predecessors, but she didn't need to read the inscription to be in awe. Without knowing where the data crystal came from or what it held, Goji knew the young Octoling shouldn't have it. She felt a cloud of danger descend around her.

 _Kiyo_. He needed to stay away until she knew what this was about. She swiped her phone screen and sent him a message.

[Are you still up?]

[Yeah.] His reply came quickly.

[Everybody okay there?]

[The world's not ending. It's just snow.]

[Want to stay an extra day? If that's okay with Yuma's parents.]

[Really? Yes! They're cool with everything but we'll ask in the morning.]

[Okay. Have fun.] Of course he'd jump at the chance to stay out, she thought. It would just save him the trouble of coming up with excuses for why he couldn't come home. An icon indicated he was typing one more reply.

[Thanks Goj.]

"Stay warm, little brother," she murmured. With that settled for the time being, she flicked to the bottom of her contact list where she kept two entries of scrambled letters. The numbers were blocked, and she held onto them only for emergencies. Unexpected developments like this one, suddenly much bigger than Ruby or Social Services. Her thumb hovered over the second code.

 _You have to report this._

 _You don't know anything. Wait until there's something to report._

 _What if you wait too long?_

 _What if she's running from_ them _?_

 _What if – what if – what if…_

In the end, she bit her tongue and closed the list. The girl deserved a chance to explain herself. Calling in now would only ruin two years of careful separation from a life she could never return to.

She put the crystal back in its hiding place. No point arousing suspicion until the Octoling trusted her enough to talk.

"Poor thing," she sighed. "What have you done?"


	2. Intrusion

**2\. Intrusion**

Sunlight. Sunlight through white drapes, glowing on white walls.

No snow.

No wind.

 _I'm dead, then,_ Sera assumed. _But still so hard to breathe._ Last night crawled back to her scene by scene. Leaving the road for shelter. The light, the voice, the Inkling. A house. After that, blurry. She groaned; the room spun. Throat so dry. Head and chest and hands all burning.

Footsteps.

"I hoped you'd wake up soon." An indigo Inkling appeared around the corner. _Goji._ The name swam to the surface of her mind.

Sera felt on the floor for her bag and found its reassuring roughness undisturbed. _Still there. Still with me._ "Water? Please."

"Sure." Goji ducked into the kitchen and came back with a full glass. Sera drained it in one go and lay back, panting.

"How do you feel?"

"Hot," Sera replied. "Dizzy."

"Mhm. Here – I'll get you more." She took the glass, and this time when she returned she handed Sera two pills.

"What's this?"

"Antibiotics and fungicide. Whatever you caught is in your lungs by now. You took some last night, but we need to keep it in your system."

The possibility of a trick crossed her mind, but so did death by consumption. She swallowed the pills and the second glass of water, clean and deliciously cold. She spread her tentacles out to try and cool down. Nothing helped. She covered her eyes to stop the spinning and heard Goji get up. The back door opened and shut. She came back with a bag of snow wrapped in a towel.

"This'll help the fever. Just keep it right here." She nestled it at the top of Sera's head. "Give those pills a chance to work. With any luck, you'll feel better by tonight. By the way, what's your name?"

She couldn't pull a quick lie from her muddied thoughts. "Serashura. But, just Sera."

"Are you hungry, Sera?"

She shook her head.

"Okay. Relax for now. Sleep is probably what you need most."

"Mm." In the back of her mind, Sera felt the urge to get up and keep going. Keep moving forward. Never stop. But her strength was gone; so hard to keep her eyes open. Safe to take a short rest. The driving snow last night covered her tracks.

A few hours. Just a few…

"Sera? Sera, wake up." A gentle voice brought her out of sleep, dazed and blinking. The light on the walls was evening orange. Goji smiled at her from the arm of the couch.

"Wha… Something's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm starting dinner soon. You should eat and take more medicine. Is there something you like?"

"Anything," she mumbled.

"Some noodles, then. I'll keep it simple. Why don't you shower while I cook? You'll feel better afterward."

Sera frowned. "You'd offer that?"

"Mhm. The steam will help you breathe easier."

"I can't. Nothing to give in return."

"Nothing needed. Come on." She held out her hand to help Sera to her feet and kept hold of her arm as she led her up the stairs. "Right in here."

Sera took a moment after the door closed to stare at her reflection. Oh, how it changed since she saw it last – gray skin and hollow cheeks; dry, wilted tentacles… _I'm a carcass already._ She looked away and avoided the mirror after that.

She shed her clothes and let the hot water cut through her chills. It felt so good that her knees went weak, and she curled up beneath the stream while weeks of grime ran down the drain. Steam rose around her, and she breathed as deeply as she could manage. It slowly loosened the painful mass in her chest. She coughed up an inky blob and shut her eyes in disgust.

Being clean was a blessing, but the feverish aches returned within moments of shutting off the water. She was drying off and dreading putting her filthy clothes back on when she heard a door open and close downstairs.

"Goj! I'm back," called a new voice, and Sera froze with her ear pressed to the door.

"I said you could stay out!" Goji replied.

"They didn't cancel school tomorrow. Yuma's mom sent us home. Who's in the bathroom?"

Sera didn't dare breathe as Goji growled in frustration.

"A friend."

"Ha! You mean a boyfriend."

"Not a boyfriend. Dinner's in the kitchen; go eat and-"

"What's his name?" the boy called loudly. "Is that why the couch is a mess?"

"Kiyoza!" snapped Goji. "Go. Wait – leave your shoes! Gah!"

His laugh faded as he moved off, then Goji's voice came through the door.

"You okay in there?"

"No!" Sera hissed, falling over herself to dress. "Who is that?"

"Just my brother. He wasn't supposed to be home yet."

Sera opened the door a crack. "Stop him going through my bag."

"He won't; don't worry. Hurry up while he's occupied."

Out in the hall, Sera missed the shower's steamy warmth. She followed Goji to a bedroom.

"Wait here while I try to explain what's going on."

"No!" Sera tried to keep her cough quiet. "He can't see me. He can't know!"

"He lives here." Goji tugged a tentacle. "I can't tell him not to come upstairs. Just… stay here. I'll fix this. Promise." With that, she was gone.

Dazed, Sera turned to survey the room. It was small like a child's, cramped by a full-size bed, a desk, and a library spilling from its shelves. Clothes littered the floor. The walls glowed red in the sunset.

She could hear the Inklings arguing downstairs. Their voices rose, then footsteps ran up the stairs. There was no time to hide before the boy burst in.

Whatever he planned to say died on his lips. He stared at Sera, weak and thin, but bristling with hooks and ready to fight. "Who are – ow!" His sister grabbed him by the ear.

"I'm so sorry, Sera," she said. "This is my rude brother Kiyoza, and he won't bother you again. Go," she ordered.

"An Octoling? Wait, I want to-"

"Go! And do not text _anyone_ about this, understand?" She pushed him into the hall and shut the door without waiting for his answer.

"Please forgive me. You look terrified. I tried to talk to him, and he thought I was lying…"

"He'll tell people."

"No, he won't."

"He will!" Sera coughed and swallowed the ink with a shudder.

"Nope." Goji pulled a phone from her pocket and smirked. "Leave things lying around and they get lost. Anyway, dinner's almost ready. Um – hey, do you want something clean to wear? Your clothes are a little dirty. Can't be comfortable."

 _Only a little?_ Sera shrugged, unable to accept out of guilt, but unwilling to refuse. Her shivers started again as the adrenaline faded.

"Thought so. Gimme a second." Goji rooted through her closet. It was a wonder she could find anything in the mound of clothes, but she pulled out sweatpants and a knit shirt. "These look about right for you."

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Totally! Haven't fit me for years. Just toss your old stuff in the bathroom and find me downstairs, okay? You'll feel better after eating."

Sera was left alone to change. The shirt hung off her frame and the pants were a bit short, but both were so clean and soft that she didn't care. She dropped her dirty clothes near the bathroom closet. As she made her way down the hall, she noticed pictures on the wall of Goji and Kiyoza as they grew up. A woman who could only be their mother appeared in some of them. It was easy to see where the children got their vibrant indigo color. Though - was it the light? – her ink shade dulled in more recent shots.

 _These aren't for you to browse._ She left the family history on the wall and went downstairs in search of food. Goji was nowhere to be seen, but her brother was there, searching high and low for something.

"Where did I leave it? Can't believe… checked my coat…" He yelped when he saw Sera perched on the bottom step. "Whoa! Make some noise or something next time!"

"Open your eyes next time."

"What?"

She glowered and hurried past him into the empty kitchen.

"Wait! I didn't understand you."

She shrugged and turned her back on him. Where was Goji?

"Look, I'm sorry about before. I thought you were some boyfriend of my sister's."

"She brings many home?"  
"No. Like, none."

"But you still thought so?" she asked.

"I – I guess."

In his silence, she went to the stove and ladled noodles into a bowl. He trailed after her.

"So, er, where'd you come from?"

"Where do you think?"

"Sheesh, you're hard to talk to."

"Because I don't want to talk."

"Er – your accent – I can't understand…"

"I don't. Want. To talk!"

The basement door broke the silence. Goji appeared with a laundry basket on her hip. "Everything okay?"

Sera nodded and sat at the table.

"He's not bothering you, is he?"

"Hey!"

"No."

Goji looked relieved. "I'll be back in a minute. Help yourself to as much as you want."

"Not bothering anyone," Kiyo bit out under his breath. "Goji! Did you see my phone?"

"No," she called down. "Better hope you find it. You're not getting another one."

Kiyo drifted around, still looking for the phone Sera knew was in Goji's pocket. She enjoyed his distress until he wandered back to the kitchen and sat down across from her. "So… your name's Sera?"

She glared at him over her noodles. What part of _I don't want to talk_ was unclear? If her muscles didn't ache – and Goji wouldn't throw her out – she'd teach this dense boy to take a hint. "You say it wrong. Seh-ra. Seh-ra-zju-ra."

He tried again.

"That was less insulting."

"How old are you? You look younger than me."

She shrugged. "You're how old?"

"Fourteen."

"I'm fifteen," she said around mouthfuls. She couldn't taste much, but it was so warm. Ink clots congealed in her chest again without the shower's steamy air.

"Goji found you in the storm, huh? What were you doing out there alone? Your parents must be worried about you."

She shook her head.

"They know you're here?"

"No parents," she snapped. "I'm an orphan."

"You are?" His ears dipped. "Huh. We kinda are too."

"You are, or you aren't. There is no in-between."

"Well, our dad left when I was little. He's still out there, I guess, but he doesn't count."

"Many from the valley leave looking for work and never return."

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Ach! I'm tired of repeating." She blew out a sigh and got up to wash her bowl. Talking had dried her throat, and she took a long drink from the faucet, brushing Kiyoza away when he offered a cup. "I'm going to lie down. Excuse me."

"Oh. Uh. Sorry."

She slunk past him back to her couch nest. The aches and chills wouldn't stay away forever, but maybe she could fall asleep before they returned. Kiyoza was considerate enough to eat his second bowl quietly, but he went upstairs without turning the lights off. Too drained to get up, she burrowed deeper under the blanket and finally found sleep.

Later, as Goji went upstairs to bed, she paused to watch the sleeping Octoling. How fragile she seemed, but a fighter's heart beat within her and all her people. They were survivors from the squalor of Octo Valley to the citadels of Daishana in the south. She wouldn't stay here as an invalid for long.

The looming danger had to be faced, but it could wait for morning.

 _Let her sleep easy for one more night._


	3. Raiders

**3\. Raiders**

Sera woke when Kiyoza left for school. She kept still until he was out the door and gone. Only then did she stagger off the couch for water to soothe her burning throat. Goji was speaking to someone upstairs.

"…I think I'll feel better by tomorrow. I'm so sorry. I hate leaving you short… Okay. Thanks, Ruby."

 _She is sick now,_ grated Sera's conscience. _Because of you._

But Goji was bright as ever when she came downstairs. "Good morning! Sorry – Kiyo woke you up, didn't he?"

"He tried to be quiet. And I should be sorry. You caught that from me."

Goji stared at her for a second. "Oh, you heard me up there. I'm not really, but I needed a reason to stay home. Can't leave you here by yourself."

Sera frowned. "I'm a burden one way or another."

"You're not. Don't worry. Breakfast?"

"But tomorrow, and the next day? What then?"

"Focus on getting better, and let me deal with that." Goji cracked eggs into a pan.

Sera sighed and sat at the table feeling muddled, guilty, and helpless. She ate enough to be satisfied and slept again for most of the day. She was conscious when Kiyoza came home, but again she pretended to sleep while he and Goji talked in the kitchen. Shortly, her name came up between them.

"Did you know she's only fifteen?" Kiyoza asked.

"No. I didn't."

"How long will she stay here?"

"I think I'll take her to the clinic tonight after you head out to the Splatfest."

"Tonight? Oh…"

"You're staying over with Yuma again, right?"  
"We were going to Lita's," he replied.

"Right. Perfect. Oh – found this upstairs. _Please_ be more careful with it. We can't afford another one."

"My phone! Thanks. I looked everywhere…"

As talk moved away from her, Sera wondered what clinic Goji meant. The free ones that doubled as shelters and kitchens attracted Octarians by the dozens. She'd always made it alone, avoiding all others, especially her people. Even in Inkopolis you never knew whose eyes were hired, who would whisper your name for a handful of coins.

She couldn't risk going deeper into the city. Had to get out of it, away from civilization and back out on her own where she was safest, but how to convince Goji? She would think of something. She always did.

Sera got up much later to eat. It was dark outside, but Goji was still awake at the table. She looked up from a book and smiled.

"Hey. Feeling any better?"

"A little." Sera blinked around in the light. "Your brother is out?"

"Mhm. Wouldn't miss a Splatfest even in the middle of winter."

"Splatfest?"

"Oh, just an ink battle thing." Goji rolled her eyes and ladled out soup for her. "I lost interest years ago. Anyway, your color looks better. That's always good."

"I'm well enough to be left alone now."

Goji brought her bowl and sat with her at the table. "I want to talk to you about that. Remember when I said I was a nurse? I can get you the treatment you need, totally free."

"I heard you talking to Kiyoza earlier," Sera admitted. "I don't want to go to your clinic."

"Why? You need stronger meds than I have here."

"I'll manage."

"What's the problem?"

"I – I can't –" Why was it still so hard to lie? "It would be bad for me to be recognized."

"Mm. Want to tell me what kind of trouble you're in?" When Sera didn't answer, Goji said, "There must be a reason why you're living like this. Do you trust me enough to tell me?"

"You cannot know."

Goji folded her hands. "I think I already do. How about this: if I guess, will you tell me?"

Sera stopped eating and looked up at her. "Guess…?"

"I think you have something of great value. Something that doesn't belong to you."

A hundred thoughts rushed through Sera's mind. _No. How? She must've seen…_

"Something very old," Goji went on, "that the wrong people might kill for." She took Sera's rigid silence as confirmation. "Where did you get the data crystal?"

"You went through my things?"

"Please understand." Goji's voice was level and calm. "I checked your bag for anything that might identify you, and-"

"You had no right!" Sera forced out.

"I'm sorry. I knew nothing about you. Now I only want to know how to help you."

"You cannot help. Nobody can. That's why I need to leave – I'm a danger to you and to your brother." She stood on weak legs.

"Sit."

"Don't try to stop me!" Sera's eyes darted to the door. Her hooks curved out.

"Sera," Goji warned, "I can't let you run. The crystal must be turned over, and you need to be –" A speck of red light flickered through the window. The laser was like a spotlight to Goji's trained eyes. It settled on the back of Sera's head. "GET DOWN!" Goji sprang and tackled her. An ink jet broke the glass and splattered the floor with an acid hiss. Time slowed. She dragged Sera up and pulled her away from the windows as another shot hit the table. "Friends of yours!?"

"They're after the crystal!" Sera scrambled to grab her bag.

"Who are _they?"_

"Imperial agents!"

Goji snatched her car keys. "Come on! We gotta go!"

"Go where?" Sera cried.

"Anywhere!" All her weapons were upstairs. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ The only thing in reach was an old bubbler in the coat closet, stashed years ago in fear of attack. Goji prayed it still had a charge. "You know what this is?"

"No!"

"It's a shield. We'll have a few seconds of cover to get to the car. You ready?"

"Wait, no! I –"

"Now!" Goji hit the bubbler and they charged out the front door. Two jets struck the crystal shell. Sera screamed. "Here! Get in and stay down!" She shoved Sera into the backseat. The bubble flickered and disappeared, and someone slammed into her from behind. She split her lip on the car as Octarian tentacles wrapped around her arms. "No! Get – off!" She threw her head back into her assailant's face and kicked away from him. His hooks cut into her arm as she pulled free. She fell into the driver's seat and stomped on the gas, and they sped off down the street.

"I said stay down!" Goji barked when Sera tried to look behind them. There was no time to question whether she was doing the right thing. Someone wanted Sera dead, and now they wanted her too. Her arm burned. She could feel herself bleeding. _Don't look. Don't look at it. You're fine_. Her thoughts spun. _Kiyo. Kiyo first_. She called him and counted the rings, checking the rear mirror for pursuers. _Pick up. Pick up._

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kiyo! Where are you?"

"At Lita's, like I said."

 _Across town. Safe._ "Stay there, understand? Don't go home."

"Huh?"

"Don't go home! Stay where you are. Tell her dad it's an emergency, and don't leave there until I come to get you."

"Goj, you're freaking me out."

"I'll explain later. Stay there. Got it?"

"Y-yeah. Got it."

"Good. I love you, bud. I'll call again when I can." She hung up and scrolled to the scrambled numbers at the end of her contact list.

"You know where you're going?" Sera hoped.

"We all need help now," Goji replied. "I'm going to get it."


	4. Help From Above

**4\. Help From Above**

 _Backstage at Booyah Base_

"Are you really gonna go home and make me cover for you again?" Callie glossed her tentacles while she watched her cousin in the mirror.

"You party enough for both of us," Marie replied. "Don't make excuses – say I'm boring. I don't care. I'm tired."

"You're always tired. You used to love this."

"I loved it when it was just you and me and nothing else."

"Come on, it's got nothing to do with the shows." Callie finished at the vanity and sauntered to the bed. "How do I look?"

"Like you're about to stay out all night and wake me up when you come home singing at six in the morning."

"Tch. Salt, salt, salt. If you let yourself have fun every now and then, maybe you wouldn't be so crabby."

"I'm not _crabby_."

"Whatever. When was your last date? Like four months ago?"

"So what?"

Callie sighed and was about to say more when her phone chirped. "Ride's here. Last chance."

"You go have fun." Marie forced a smile. "Maybe I'll feel up to it next time."

"Good. Next time I'm not letting you out of it." Callie bounced out the door, leaving Marie alone in the dressing room and post-concert mess. Food, empty glasses, makeup and outfit pieces, spare headsets.

While she waited for raucous voices to drain from the hall, she let her tentacles down and changed into an old blue hoodie and jeans. Traded the gold contacts for orange ones, and tried to coax her ink to match. The result was pale, but it was the best she could manage after twelve hours away from her native lime. Holding gray was taxing. Black was fine, but Callie got black because she couldn't focus enough to balance tones.

Marie could never live at Callie's speed. She left the dressing room and headed downstairs to catch a cab. She didn't take on her true color until she was safely alone in the elevator to the top floor of Crystal Reef Apartments.

The view of Inkopolis from her suite never got old, all the city lights spread out so far and away. Even Moray Towers looked small in the distance. Nice place, Moray – less smarmy businessmen, for sure – but the rooftop arena was a deal-breaking gimmick. Crystal Reef was quiet and private, and that's all she wanted in a home. She sank onto the divan and dragged her laptop open to flick through the burst of updates, notifications, and messages. Dismiss it all. No more for tonight. No more.

Headphones.

What to do? So many unfinished songs and charts thrown together in a _Works in Progress_ folder. She read each title to try and feel out which one to work on. Open one at random, scan the score, play around with progressions and harmonies she thought she'd settled already. Listen to the whole song in playback and realize her editions made no sense with the first line. No continuity. Close without saving.

She got up and wandered into the kitchen to make a drink. Nothing elaborate. Something simple, cold, and creamy to soothe her throat and refresh her mind. Chilled coffee. Caramel. A little ice. Her hand paused around a bottle of liqueur. No. It would only put her to sleep. She left it out this time.

Back in the lounge with her glass she tried to get back on track with an instrumental mix she'd started months ago. It was still missing a bridge, and the last thirty-two bars were blank.

 _If I can finish this tonight, that would be something. One little thing._

As she slipped her headphones back on, her phone lit up with a call.

"Callie, I swear…" she hissed, but it wasn't Callie's picture on the screen. Marie stared at the initials _G.F._ through two, three, four rings. It couldn't be. She answered.

"Goji?"

"It's me." That voice. Marie could still see the color, the indigo of a moonlit night. But Goji sounded shaken. Scared. "I know how long it's been, but I need you."

"What's wrong? I can be there in twenty minutes."

"No good. Are you home?" Goji asked.

"Yes."

"Can you let us in?"

"You and Kiyo?"

"No. Someone else. I'll explain when I get there."

Marie frowned. "I'll be waiting. Usual door."

"Thank you."

"See you soon." She ended the call and jumped up, music and drink forgotten. There was time to be tired later.

Goji's car was painfully out of place among the shiny rides in the parking garage. At least it was late; no one was around to take notice. She drove to the lower level and got as close as possible to the stairwell.

Marie was already by the stairwell door. "Goji, your arm!" she cried when she saw Goji's bloody arm. "Those look like cuts from… Octo hooks." She trailed off as Sera climbed out of the back.

"We need to get out of the open," Goji said. "Before someone comes."

"Who is _she?"_

"Her name's Serashura, and she has something you need to see."

"What is it?"

"I'll explain when we're alone. We need to keep this between us for now. _Just_ us."

"Fine. Inside." She held the door for them. Sera didn't budge.

"Come on!" Goji urged. "I saved you twice. I won't hurt you now."

"Can I trust her?"

"Her name's Oly. She's an old friend. Now come _on_ before someone sees!"

It was a long climb to the top floors. Once, they thought they'd have to hide Sera, but the voices above them exited at another level.

Sera struggled to breathe when they finally reached Oly's suite. She stopped in the doorway to catch her breath and stared into the modern opulence in awe. Accents in the tenant's lime color broke up the whiteness here and there. It was stunning and revolting all at once.

"Sera?" Goji tugged her inside by the arm.

Oly locked the door and pointed to a barstool. "You. Sit there and don't move. We'll talk after I clean these cuts."

"I can do it," Goji argued.

"Bathroom. _Now._ " She took Goji's shoulder and guided her away. Sera heard running water, then the two were talking. She knew from the start that this lime-inked girl didn't like her, and now the feeling was mutual. She slid off the barstool and crept closer to the bathroom to listen.

"Did she do this?" she heard Oly hiss.

"No," came Goji's reply. "We were attacked by imperials."

"Where? Why was she even with you?"

"I found her in bad shape, lost in the storm. Ah! Ow!"

"Hold still. It's going to sting. Gods, Goji, these are deep." Oly's growl was followed by another whimper from Goji. "Sorry. Had to get that ink out."

"I know… nngh. Really, I could do this."

Oly said something, but it was too soft for Sera to hear. The pair dropped their voices to whispers, and try as she might, Sera couldn't hear without getting close enough to be seen. She went back to the stool and put her head down on her arms until the Inklings came back.

"I hear you have something for me," said Oly.

"It's not for you. It's mine."

"It almost got my friend killed, and you along with her. Hand it over."

"No." Sera clutched her bag and bristled.

"Cute." Hooks twice as long as Sera's own slid from Oly's suckers. "Don't make me take it from you."

"Stop it." Goji stepped between them and stared down the older girl. "Not the way to earn her trust."

"She can trust me or not. I don't care."

"I care."

Oly huffed and folded her arms. "She's not leaving here with that artifact. I have to report the attack. Where's your brother?"

"With friends across town. Lita Basana and her father. I think their whole team is with them."

"We'll get someone there too, just in case." Marie pulled out her phone. "Give me a few minutes. Don't let her out of your sight." She stalked to a bedroom and slammed the door, making Sera jump.

Goji sat down beside Sera at the bar, arm wrapped in gauze and bandages. "You know what I'm going to tell you. The crystal must be turned over."

"Who is Oly?" Sera covered a cough. "She's calling others now?"

"I told you she's an old friend. She knows people who can help us."

 _Help us._ Sera's eyes drifted to Goji's injured arm. "Why did you help _me_? Why not leave me and save yourself? You could've gotten away."

"We did get away." Goji smiled.

"But why help me at all? Something's in it for you?"

"If I hadn't, you'd be dead. That's reward enough."

They could hear Oly's muffled voice through the door, but not enough to understand. It ate at Sera's nerves not knowing who was on the other end of the line. Her throat burned. Without the adrenaline rush, her body felt like lead. "These people she knows," she asked, "You trust them?" Goji took a fraction too long to say yes. "You're lying."

"Look. She works in security," Goji said vaguely. "She's reporting that there's a group of hitmen out there. None of this is your fault."

"It's all my fault," Sera whispered. "You should've let me die in the storm."

"Don't ever say that."

"You know I stole the crystal. You _don't_ know why, or why I kept it, or how I got so far into Inkopolis…" Sera coughed. "I could be your enemy. Maybe I stole more – maybe I killed people! Maybe I deserve to die!"

"But you didn't, and you don't," Goji said. She touched Sera's shoulder, and the Octoling jerked away. "You're just a kid in over her head. If I had to guess, you didn't even steal it on purpose. You're afraid. Anyone who set out to steal something like this would know the risks. They'd be better equipped. A professional. And when it went wrong, they'd dump the loot and run. You still have it."

"You think you could know this?" Sera sneered. "You're a nurse!" Her weak voice cracked as Oly opened the bedroom door and rejoined them.

"Someday I'll tell you how I know," Goji said.

"Seems like you'll both be staying here for the night." Oly sounded displeased. "The building's secure, and an extraction right now would only draw attention. Those imperials are less likely to strike in daylight."

"I... I hope you know that wasn't my plan," Goji said. "To come and stay here and be a burden on you."

" _You_ are always welcome here."

Until then, Sera had never seen Goji look shy. She tugged a tentacle and smiled. "Thank you."

Oly focused on Sera. "I have a bed for you, but no more patience. The artifact. Now."

Sera didn't move. "If they find me, and I don't have it…"

"They won't."

"Please try to trust her," Goji urged.

"But you don't!"

"I do. With my life."

"Come on, kid." Oly held out her hand.

"My name is Sera." She dug in her bag as the Inklings looked on. She hadn't touched the knotted sock in over six months. The crystal glinted in the room's soft lights. Giving it up was painful.

"I'll be damned." Oly held it up and squinted at the ancient engravings. "Where did you get this?"

"Survey team from the north seas. Stopped in the valley on their way to Daishana."

"What possessed you to steal it?"

"Can't we get her story in the morning?" Goji interrupted. "Look at her. She needs meds and rest."

Oly drummed her fingers on the bar. "I have cough drops and migraine pills. That's about it. She'll have to wait for anything more."

"Can't wait long. She needs a doctor."

"Have to wait for morning too."

Goji looked unsure, but Sera said, "I lasted this long."

"Miracle," muttered Oly. "You'll sleep in that guest room. Sneak off at your own risk."

Goji poured her a glass of water and showed her to the small bedroom. "I'm sorry. You're probably feeling worse by the minute. Try to get some sleep."

She hoped it would come easily. Her body had nothing left to give. It was a long time since she felt like crying, but somehow in the darkness of this stranger's space she felt more alone and helpless than all the nights on her own under the stars. Things fell apart so fast. It all started with the damn cough right before winter set in.

She curled up on the bed – soft but unused, and too clean. A fake floral scent tickled her nose. She wished for Goji's couch as she tried to push away visions of laser sights seeking her in the night.


	5. Mourning Songs

**5\. Mourning Songs**

"Are you sure you're okay with the couch?" Marie asked.

"You know I am. I don't need anything special."

"I'd feel better if you came into my bedroom with me. The door can be locked."

"It's okay," Goji insisted. "I know Sera. She won't hurt us."

"You don't know her," Marie said, "or what lengths she'll go to. She's on the run."

"Marie, she's only a year older than Kiyo."

"That doesn't mean anything." Marie sighed. "You're just as stubborn as before."

"Some things never change." Goji tried to smile. "Look, I can't thank you enough-"

Marie held up her hand. "You know I'd do anything for you. But. I also need to know you're safe. I would _feel better_ if you were in there with me. I'll use the recliner; you get the bed. You need a good sleep after this."

Goji relented. "Fine, fine, I'll come in." She lowered her voice. "What if she runs?"

"Security system's on. It'll sound if she tries to leave. In her condition, she wouldn't get far anyway. Stop worrying. Everything's under control." She nudged Goji toward the bedroom.

"Let me call Kiyo first. I told him I would."

"Okay. Just be discreet. He doesn't need to know everything."

Kiyo answered on the first ring. "Goj? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "You still at Lita's?"

"Yeah, yeah, what's going on? You sounded scared."

"The house was broken into."

" _What?_ Like robbers? Were you there? What about Sera?"

"We're fine," she said without explanation. "We won't know if anything was stolen until the police report is done. Keep it quiet until then, okay? They're looking for suspects."

"Y-yeah. Sure. Where are you now? Mr. Basana said you could come here."

"Thank him for me. I doubt he'd want _both_ of us there. I'll get you tomorrow. Not sure what time. I'm sure you would've asked to stay longer anyway." She forced a smile into her tone to put him at ease.

"Heh. Yeah, probably. Um – thanks for calling. I thought you got hurt."

"I'm good. Sorry, I was really stressed earlier. Everything's under control," she quoted. "Try to enjoy the rest of your night. How was the Splatfest?"

"We lost, but we had some good matches, I guess. Hey, um… Can you tell Sera I'm glad she's okay too?"  
"I will, bud. She's asleep now, but I'll tell her in the morning. I love you." Goji hung up and went into the bedroom where Marie held out a pullover to her.

"Here. Should've given you this first thing."

Goji remembered her torn, bloody sleeve. "Oh. Thank you…"

"Keep it. It almost matches your shade. Almost." While Goji changed, she asked, "Is Kiyo all right for now?"

"He'll be okay. Somebody's watching their place?"

The older girl nodded. "Agent 12. She's one of our best at surveillance."

"Thank you. That makes _me_ feel better."

"Come on, then. To bed. You need rest."

Goji sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

Sleep was hard to find even in the silence. Goji lay with her eyes shut, trying to keep her breathing slow and even. It wasn't working. Marie's presence had always been enough to calm her mind. Not now. The stinging in her arm felt worse than before. Her thoughts bounced from the Octarians to Kiyo to their house and possessions, to Marie and the past she'd like to forget…

 _Up the narrow path she ran with nothing but yawning abyss on either side. She could hear the Octarians' clamor behind her, but they couldn't pursue around the pile of rubble she'd toppled. The zapfish glowed in its bubble ahead._

 _The rusted catwalk was only one body wide when she saw him: one trooper guarding her prize._

 _Their eyes met while she was in the open. Purple ink arced over her to cut off escape. The only way was forward, and hope to subdue him before she was overwhelmed. She inked a line toward him and dove into it, but was flushed out in seconds. He dragged her out of the ink and held her up in the air before she could shift forms. A cold gun barrel pressed to her mantle._

 _Instinct took over. She sank her teeth into his arm and swiped her tentacles at his face. He had to drop the gun to protect his eyes from her slashing hooks. She shifted to high form and tried to kick away._

 _She didn't mean to knock him off. One moment he was there; the next he was falling backward, then gone. Plummeting to whatever lay at the biodome floor far, far below._

 _The scream she heard was her own. Blood stained her hooks and she could taste it on her tongue. She threw up over the side and lay trembling while her legs refused to move._

 _I killed. Killed._

 _Killed._

 _Get up._

 _Get! Up!_

As fast as it came, the vision dissolved. Heart in her throat, she threw the covers off and pressed her back against the wall. All was dark and still. Marie hadn't stirred. Good, good. The last thing she wanted was Marie's sympathy. Her concern and care and love… Gods, how many times had she woken in panic and buried herself in open arms? Marie never judged, never complained. Just held her and whispered comforts as she cried over it all. The only one from the start who knew, who understood, who cared.

 _"Agent Three, you didn't confirm mission success. Did you secure the zapfish?"_

 _Goji slung her pack down at the captain's feet. "Enjoy it. I'm done."_

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"I'm done! Someone else can do this shit. I. Am. Done." She stripped off her armor jacket and threw it to the floor._

 _The captain folded his hands behind his back. "A shame. You showed such progress."_

 _"I don't care. I don't care! I can't." She could still taste blood when her tongue touched her teeth._

 _"As we agreed," he sighed, "you are free to go. Your pay is waiting with the bursar. Three thousand quid per zapfish recovered. However. I see it increasing if we had your commitment to continued service."_

 _No. No! Refuse and go._

 _But Mom's improving. A little extra could get us more treatment options. Could let us beat this. If there's the slightest chance…_

 _"How much?"_

 _Agent Two studied her with sleepy, placid eyes._

 _"Interested now, are you?" Cuttlefish asked._

 _"How much!?"_

 _"You've already fulfilled the quota of your contract, and your performance exceeds expectations. I could arrange double to start, and of course if you continue to impress…"_

 _Six thousand. One zapfish would cover a whole month of ink dialysis. No choice._

 _"Give me the next target."_

 _"Aha. I'm glad we could work something out."_

 _She knew Agent Two trailed her to the lockers, but she was determined not to acknowledge her. The thought of talk was repulsive. Even when she heard her name she ignored it and threw her gear into storage piece by piece._

 _"Goji," Marie said again._

 _"Go away."_

 _"I know that look."_

 _She slammed the door. "What look?"_

 _"The one that says you finally had to do it. Didn't you?"_

 _The memory of it wasn't fading. Instead, her mind was adding details._

 _"I didn't try. I didn't want to. It just – I – instinct. He had the gun to my head and I kicked, and the ledge – "_

 _"Easy." Marie put a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Do you need to go home right now?"_

 _"Huh? No, I – don't think I can. Can't face my mother. Not like this."_

 _"Then come with me. We're going out."_

 _"You want to celebrate?"_

 _"Not to celebrate." Goji never heard the older girl speak so gently. "To mourn."_

 _Goji followed her companion through the little lounge to an enclosed booth near the back. Marie wore her tentacles braided and bright blue to fool onlookers, and the waiter showed no recognition as she gave him two orders._

 _"Tell me what happened," she said when they were alone._

 _"I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"You have to. It'll hurt, but keep it inside and it'll destroy you."_

 _"Nn…"_

 _"Goji, tell me. Slowly. Quietly."_

 _Fighting panic in her throat, she described the fight on the high walkway. "And I keep seeing the face," she whispered. "Shock. The accusing look. Falling back into nothing, and I can't make it stop. I can't – make it – stop!"_

 _"Shh. There was nothing you could have done. Nothing."_

 _"I could have never been there!"_

 _"If not you, someone else would have been. Maybe someone who thrives on battle, on the hunt. Think of the lives saved because you were there. Because you have compassion. This time…" She paused when their drinks arrived. "This time your hand was forced, and still you tried. The death was an accident, Goji, and by saving yourself you've saved a hundred others who you'll face and spare. We're staving off total war. A few lives lost preserving thousands; those are the sacrifices we must make."_

 _"But I can't forget. I can't stop seeing it over and over and – "_

 _"If you could forget so fast, forget and move on with no pain, then you and I would not be friends."_

 _Goji blinked up at her while the meaning of that sank in. "Are we friends?"_

 _"No one can go through this alone." She nudged her glass toward Goji. "Drink. You'll feel better. I promise."_

 _She took a gulp that burned her throat and sent warmth rushing through her limbs. She stifled a cough. Marie sipped the milkshake that had been Goji's._

" _Let us never forget," she said. "Instead, remember those who fall. You can't bury this, but you can let it out by honoring the lives you're forced to take. You must think that's a load of shit right now, right?"_

" _Yeah." Goji drank again._

 _Marie took her hand across the table. "Trust me just for a minute, and listen." She began to murmur a song unlike any Goji had heard before. Was it a song at all? Didn't matter. It was something to focus on to gray out the horrible loop playing in her head. The words stirred something deep within. Regret. Duty. Penitence. Hope. When it was over, Goji was sobbing silently into her arms._

 _"What was that?" she asked weakly._

 _"A chant from tribal times," Marie said. "A warrior's prayer for forgiveness. I'll teach it to you. Sometimes the smallest sentiment helps the most."_

Marie taught Goji many songs during her time in the Agency. They were imprinted in her memory now, and she played them in her head when nightmares crawled from the shadows. It wasn't always enough. Sometimes the presence, the closeness, the warm embrace… She wished for that now – a chance to break down and be held and nothing more. But this was fleeting, she knew. She'd burned this bridge two years ago, and Marie let them stay tonight out of necessity. She'd moved on, and so would Goji.

She wished she had something to read. Not on her phone – a real book with the smell of paper to relax her. She hugged her tentacles to her chest and counted her breaths until her racing thoughts slowed. It felt like hours passed until she reached anything near sleep.


	6. Together Again

**6\. Together Again**

Goji slipped out of bed at dawn. Her eyes stung from poor sleep. A shaft of sunrise trickled through the blinds and fell across the face of the girl in the recliner. Marie seemed in total peace under her blanket, tentacles tucked around her neck like scarves. She had the parted lips and deep breathing of a dreamer.

 _How many mornings did we start this way?_ Goji thought. _When you stayed up talking me off ledge after ledge._ Looking too long made her heart ache. She padded out to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Set water to boil. Measure out sugar. Count the minutes and strain the leaves, air alive with the smell of mint.

She took her mug to the couch and opened one curtain. Just one, so a shaft of light fell where she sat. The tea eased her headache enough to lose track of time and doze.

"Good morning, sleepy."

"Wha-?" Goji blinked awake.

Marie chuckled. "When did you come out here? Your tea's cold."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Wish I could wake up to this every day."

 _So do I._ Goji's eyes followed Marie as she took the half-empty mug to the kitchen. Her silver bathrobe swished and shimmered with each step. "Oh – you don't have to cook…"

"But I remember your favorite." Marie set a skillet on the stove. "Scrambled eggs, light and fluffy, with a little pepper. And strawberry jam for toast. _Never_ grape."

Goji laughed despite herself. "You do remember."

"How's your arm? Any pain?"

"Nothing to worry about."

"Says the nurse."

"Heh… Wait. You know what I do?"

Marie looked at her over her shoulder. "I might've checked in on you a few times."

"The rest of us call that spying."

" _Checking in."_ At Goji's angry look she said, "I'm sorry. I had to know you were okay. You always talked about being a doctor, and it gave me some peace knowing you were doing something like that." Goji huffed, and they lapsed into silence until Marie changed the subject. "How's Kiyo doing?"

"Good enough, I guess. Still talking about going pro with ink battles. I keep telling him it's not going to happen, but he doesn't listen to me. I just… I'm not Mom. I'll always be Bossy Big Sister to him."

"Deep down, he knows you care for him."

"I want to think so, but I'm barely home. When I am home, he's out. I don't want to keep him from his friends; he'll hate me."

"I should've been there," Marie said. "Could've helped with him, paid for things…."

"Because that's just what you needed – two grieving kids to care for."

"One kid," Marie corrected. "You're no child, and neither am I. I could decide for myself what I needed." She set Goji's breakfast in front of her and went about making her own when the suite door beeped. Callie strolled in.

"Something smells awesome," she said with a yawn, then saw who sat at the bar. "Goji?! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Good to see you too, Cal," Goji mumbled.

"Why couldn't you sleep till noon like usual?" gritted Marie.

"I just got in." Callie kept her eyes on Goji. "So, what, you got lonely after two years?"

"She was attacked," Marie snapped. "By Octarian assassins."

"Octos? Where?"

"At home," Goji said.

"How did they get so far into our turf?"

"We don't know," Marie said. "Agents Six and Ten investigated last night. We'll have their report today. If there was no evidence at the scene, all we can do is raise the threat level and get serious with drills again."

"What about her and the kid?" Callie asked. "They can't go back."

"What do you mean?" Goji cut in.

"You didn't think you could go home, did you? The place is compromised."

"She's right," Marie said. "I would've been more _gentle_ about saying this, but you and Kiyo will have to move."

"Move? Move where?" Goji cried. "We can't afford that!" She put her head down on her tentacles. "I'm so stupid. If I hadn't…" She clamped her mouth shut before too much came out.

"Hadn't what?" Callie pressed.

 _Damn._ "Nothing."

"No, no, what'd you do?"

"She helped a homeless Octarian," Marie said carefully, "who turned up on someone's hit list."

"Shit, this all went down last night? Why didn't you call me?"

Marie shrugged and sipped her coffee. "You were busy."

While the cousins bickered, Goji berated herself. How stupid, how foolish she'd been to think they could go back home and forget this.

How foolish to take Sera in and think she could help.

 _They would've found her. She'd be dead without you. But now Kiyo's life will be uprooted. So you'd rather she were dead? You awful, selfish-_

"Goji?"

She looked up into vibrant green eyes.

"You still with us?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're not alone," Marie assured her. Her phone rang before Goji could respond. "I have to take this," she groaned. "Be back in a minute."

Goji wondered if it was Agency command. Maybe Cuttlefish himself. She didn't have much time to dwell on it. In Marie's absence, Callie slid onto the stool beside her.

"So how's life? You look different. Tired."

"After what I was just through? I couldn't imagine." Goji rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. I know you're still angry. I don't have anything to say that I didn't when I left."

"You didn't have much to say then, either. We knew what you were going through, and we wanted to support you _and_ your brother. Instead, you vanished. Puff, gone." She checked over her shoulder. "And she never got over you. Now you're back, but only for a while, right? You'll disappear until you need her again. You know how cruel that it?"

"Stop it. Stop it, _please._ I had nowhere else to turn." Goji heard a muffled cough come from Sera's room and cleared her throat to cover it. Callie didn't seem to notice.

"Whatever, Goji. If you want to be alone, that's your choice." She stood and grabbed a piece of toast. "Just know that even though Gramps and Aunt Naga don't like it, the two of us still care." With that, she left.

Goji didn't have much time to dwell on that before Marie peered out from the bedroom. "Did she leave?"

"Mhm."

"Good. Come in here."

She went into the bedroom and let Marie shut the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Agent Ten will be here in an hour to collect the crystal."

"Fine. And?"

"You'll be debriefed this afternoon."

"And…?"

"That's all."

"What about my house? What about Sera's health?"

Marie seethed. "They won't give you any further assistance as long as you're inactive."

Sourness seeped up Goji's throat. "I won't be levered back into duty. Why me? Why not _anyone_ else?"

"Your service record is untouched. How many successful missions with no casualties? By the time you left, you could've had your own splatoon."

"I didn't want it then, and I don't want it now!"

"I know. I'm only saying that's why Gramps wants you back so badly."

Goji shook her head. "I'll make it on my own like always. I'll –" A wet sound from the kitchen interrupted her, and she hurried back out to see what was wrong. "Sera?"

The Octoling bent over the trash bin with a hand to her mouth. "I don't feel well."

"Let's go. Time you saw a real doctor."

"It's not safe!" Marie argued. "They could still be looking for her."

"Feel free to come with us," Goji challenged.

"The extraction-"

"Agent Ten can meet us at the clinic instead. Wouldn't it be subtler that way?"

"And more dangerous."

"Then stay here. Makes no difference to me." She touched Sera's shoulder. "Grab your bag. We're leaving."

"You're not going alone!" Marie declared.

"Going to stop us?" Goji stepped up to face her. "In your robe and slippers?" She clicked her teeth at Marie and shoved her feet into her shoes.

"Wait! Wait, damn it, I'll come with you." Marie swore under her breath. "You need someone watching your back. Give me five minutes, and don't leave without me."

Goji hid a smile at the older girl's anger as she swept into her room to change. "Five minutes. I'll time it."


	7. Know Nothing

**7\. Know Nothing**

"Open a little wider for me, honey. That's it." Ruby shined the light down Sera's throat and made a note on her chart. "Have to wait for some lab work to see just what we're dealing with, but it's an aggressive infection. A bed's ready for you to lie down and rest, even if you can't sleep. Sound good?"

"Yes," coughed Sera. She only agreed to stay when she learned she'd have her own room away from the crowds in the common area. The few Octarians she'd seen on the way in paid her no mind, but she never went too long without a glance over her shoulder.

Ruby showed her out into the hall where a smiling nurse waited. She looked back into the exam room at Goji.

"Go on," Goji coaxed. "I'll stop and see you in a few minutes."

Sera let herself be led away, tempted by the promise of hot tea and medicine.

As soon as Ruby shut the door, Goji knew she was in trouble. "I wish you'd brought her in right away," said the doctor, "instead of making up stories and trying to treat her yourself."

Goji tugged a tentacle. "It took a few days to earn her trust."

"Can't you tell she's hiding something? Did it take until somebody broke into your house looking for her?"

"There's no proof they were looking for her."

"There's no proof they weren't, and don't give me that coincidence crap. You don't live in a neighborhood where that happens all the time. I don't expect that kind of bad judgment from you. You put yourself and your brother in danger. It's a total miracle neither of you were there."

"I knew it was a risk. That's partly why I didn't bring her here right away."

"We can deal with risks here!" Ruby didn't yell much, but when she did, it cut straight to the core. "We have security! You invited trouble right into your house trying to play hero."

"I… I'm…sorry."

"No – you'd _be_ sorry if Kiyoza got hurt, or worse. All three of you could've been murdered!"

Goji felt a vibration in her coat pocket. Someone was calling.

"Ever since I've known you," Ruby went on, quieter now, "you've wanted to drive all the suffering from the world. Sacrifice for others is admirable, but what you did was _stupid._ Downright foolish. What would your mother say?"

"It doesn't matter. She's not around to say it." The words left Goji's mouth before she could stop herself. Her eyes snapped up from the floor to Ruby. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Ruby sighed. "No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone there."

Goji wished whoever was calling her would stop. She wished she could tell Ruby everything so she would know she wasn't a fool. She wished none of this were happening at all. At least the borrowed shirt hid her bandaged arm. That would be impossible to explain away.

"I know you don't want lectures," Ruby said. "But I've got no kids. Everyone here is my family, and I love you all like family. If you got hurt – especially if I could've stopped it – I'd be a wreck. Promise me you won't do anything like this again. Don't put yourself in danger when help is just a call away."

"I promise."

"That's my girl." Ruby smoothed Goji's mantle. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. Are you allowed to go home yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Will you let me take you and Kiyo out for dinner tonight?"

"I couldn't…"

"Of course you can. And you will. Take care of whatever you have to take care of, and meet me here around four."

"Thank you. Really. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all." When Ruby left to attend to other patients, Goji answered the persistent phone call.

"Where are you?" Marie asked.

"I couldn't pick up," Goji gritted back. "Is it done?"

"Package is on its way to HQ. What's the Octoling's status?"

" _Sera_ will be fine once treatment starts. I hope."

"Can you come outside?"

"In a minute."

"Make it fast," Marie said. "Debriefing in two hours, then I have a place to show you. Afterwards, we can get Kiyo."

"A place to move? Already?"

"I'm efficient. Be out here in ten, though. We're on a schedule."

Goji hung up and made her way down the hall to Sera's quarantine room. She knocked before letting herself in.

Sera was curled under the covers with a mug of tea on the table beside her. She looked up when the door opened.

"It's just me," Goji said. "How are you?" She took the shrug to mean not good. "I have to go for a while. I wanted to let you know before -"

"You're leaving?"

"I have to get my brother," she explained. "And try to handle the rest of this mess. You're safe. I promise."  
"I heard that before."

"I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't think it was the best thing," Goji said. She wrote her phone number on a notepad and left it on the bedside table. "You can call me anytime from that phone on the wall. Just press 9 before dialing the rest."

"You never said you'd leave me alone. You'll be back soon?"

"I can't say for sure. Maybe this evening. I'll see you as soon as I get in." Sera didn't return her smile when she left.

Marie waited outside, leaning against Goji's car. "You drive back to my place, and we'll take my car from there."

"What difference does it make?"

Marie swung into the passenger seat. "I drive faster."

The ride to Agency headquarters from Marie's apartment felt like an eternity. Goji stared out the window until Marie asked her what she was thinking.

"What do you think? I don't want to do this."

"I know, but it'll all be over in a few minutes. We're only reviewing what happened. You're not on trial."

"That's not the point," Goji said. "They'll pressure me to rejoin – or _he_ will, at least. If we have to move, what choice do I have? I can't afford that."

"You leave that to me."

"I can't ask you to buy us a house."

Marie shrugged. "It's not a house, and I won't wait for you to ask me."

"Marie! I'm not a leech. Don't make me feel like one."

Lime eyes narrowed at the road. "I won't see you pushed back into this. End of story. Don't mention it in there; don't ask for help. You know nothing; just say what happened last night and I'll work out the rest."

 _Last night._ It felt like another lifetime. Goji frowned and said no more until they reached their destination. Marie flashed a badge to pass the security checkpoint.

 _You've been here before. You know this place, you know the game they play. Stay strong. Get through it…_ She felt a firm hand on hers.

"Let's do this," Marie said. "I'll be beside you the whole time."

"You better be."


	8. Debriefing

**8\. Debriefing**

Goji hoped she would never set foot inside HQ again. The structure keeping imposing watch over Inkopolis Harbor was all for show. A bunker stretched beneath two city blocks and out under the bay. No ship or submarine approached undetected – or so the brass boasted. Goji couldn't be inside without picturing all that water bursting in and drowning her.

Marie, on the other hand, was at ease. Staffers saluted her, and she gave them the slightest nods in return. As the pair wove through the halls, Goji wished she were invisible. People who recognized her stared. Those who didn't were just as curious about the new face following a top agent. She was uncomfortable in the spare uniform Marie found for her after slipping into her own officer's fatigues. The jacket was too small, and her injured arm stung in the tight sleeve. Her head hurt too; she hadn't put her tentacles up so strictly in years. Her heart started to race as they approached the executive wing. Marie noticed her lagging behind, and paused.

"Just a few minutes, and it's over."

"Easy for you to say. I'll be the one getting grilled. What if I say something stupid and land Sera in prison? I'll never forgive myself…"

Marie tugged Goji's worrying hands away from her mantle. "She's too young to go to prison. Your first concern needs to be you and Kiyo."

"She needs help too."

"She's getting it, but you can't go in there making demands. Trust that I won't let her get hurt, and pretend to be indifferent."

Goji felt no better as she followed Marie through the door. Captain Cuttlefish sat at his desk with Agents Six and Ten waiting as well. They were quiet and stiff in the presence of the captain and the woman standing beside him: Commander Nagisa Cuttlefish.

"You're late," she snapped when Marie and Goji entered.

"Sorry, ma'am," Marie replied. "It's been a scramble since this morning."

"Goji Fayuda." She stepped from behind the desk. "Thought we saw the last of you."

"Likewise, ma'am." Goji tried to steady her voice.

"Clearly. You've let yourself go since you abandoned us. And…" Nagisa read from a file: "…allowed an Octarian fugitive to share your house for two days while you failed to report a Predecessor data crystal. Is that true?"

"My priority was saving Serashura's life. She was so sick she could barely stand."

"Why not take her to a hospital right away?"

"When I discovered the crystal, I knew she might be in danger. I wanted to know where she came from and how she found it."

"And to do that, you took the danger upon yourself and your brother instead of notifying the proper authorities."

Goji knew she was being worked into a corner. "I assumed she stole it from the Octarians, and that someone was bound to be looking for her. I thought a random house in the suburbs would be an unlikely place to search."

"Sympathy for the enemy gets soldiers killed," Cuttlefish growled.

"I wasn't a soldier that night, sir," Goji gritted. "I was a nurse with a young life in my hands. Serashura is not our enemy. She stole the artifact from her own people."

"And what if she'd stolen it from the Turf Alliance instead?" demanded Nagisa. "You harbored her assuming _we_ weren't the ones looking for her."

"I knew the crystal had to be turned over," Goji said. "I had every intention of doing so from the beginning."

"In your own time, of course. You were out of line, Fayuda. Reckless."

"So Agent Two has told me. Ma'am."

"At least one of you has some sense."

As Nagisa stared her down, Goji recalled every time she'd fended off interrogation. Marie's mother was not known for her warmth. She never hid her disdain for the young agent who refused to kill. Goji's closeness to Marie was another thorn in the commander's side. Only her success at retrieving zapfish made Captain Cuttlefish overrule Nagisa's attempts to expel her from the Agency.

Nagisa finally moved on. "Is the artifact secured?" she asked Agent Ten.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. "I delivered it to Engineering myself."

"Then all that's left to deal with is the assassins still at large."

"We identified the ink at the scene as Octarian," Agent Six added. "But there's been no sign of the shooters. They've either left the city, or they lost their target and went underground to wait."

"Where's the girl now?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Still hospitalized," Marie replied. "At Goji's free clinic."

"They tracked her once, and they'll do it again if they think she still has the artifact," Cuttlefish said. "She needs to be retrieved and treated here under protection."

"That's not a good idea," Goji blurted. "…Sir."

All eyes in the room settled on her. Heat flushed her face.

"Why is that?" the captain asked.

Goji wished her throat weren't so dry. "She'll see that as imprisonment, not help."

"She trusts you. Explain it to her."

"She barely trusts me, and if you do this, she never will again."

"Point? There's no time to worry about hurt feelings," Nagisa said. "This will escalate unless we respond effectively. That means removing her from the reach of the Octarians. She knows we have the crystal, and she knows your faces. Dangerous information to share."

"She won't tell them," Goji argued. "She came here to escape them!" Marie gave her a dark look that she ignored.

"She could still be captured," Nagisa said. "Until she is healthy and the threat is gone, she will stay here."

"What happens then?"

"We'll decide at that time, Fayuda."

Losing hope, Goji looked at Marie to silently plead for help.

"If I may," Marie said carefully, "I recommend the girl be allowed to see Goji periodically. I agree with her detention, but her trust is also important. She must understand that it is for her own good. Cutting her off from her only contact could make her uncooperative – during and after her stay."

Cuttlefish nodded slowly. "You're right," he said. "Don't see no reason why that can't be arranged, long as the girl never leaves the compound. Is that understood?"

The concession was too small. Goji was about to argue more, but orange warning spots flashed in Marie's tentacles.

"Trust me," she whispered.

Goji's heart raced in her ears. She felt the other agents staring at her, wondering how far she would push the commander.

"Problem, Fayuda?" Nagisa barked.

" _Trust me_ ," Marie breathed again.

And Goji did. "No, ma'am," she said, and nodded to Cuttlefish. "Thank you."

"Then go and tell the girl what's happenin'," Cuttlefish said. "Marie, call us when everything's settled."

"Yes, sir."

"Be quick about it," Nagisa snapped. "Dismissed."


	9. Transport

**9\. Transport**

"I betrayed her," Goji lamented, pacing the locker room in panic. "I came here to protect her, and I handed her over."

"Stop."

"What'll I tell her? What have I done?"

"Goji, stop. Look at me." Marie seized her shoulders. "You know she's safer this way, and so are you. _So is Kiyo._ "

"I know. I know, I know, but it's my fault this happened at all. If I'd called you first… If I'd thought it all through… If I'd fought harder for her in there, I'd-"

"Fought harder? She's not on trial!"

"Everyone is on trial in your mother's eyes!"

Marie shook her head. "Let me deal with her. Gramps saw your point, and he agreed."

"Only when you said it!"

"Who cares who said it? Serashura will be protected, and she'll have all the treatment she needs. I'll see to that."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since I saw how much it means to you." Marie released her. "She'll be fine. You should know Dr. Nashov will have no problem taking her in. The only people who need you now are yourself, and Kiyo. Focus on that, and stop agonizing over what you can't control."

Goji turned away and concentrated on ridding herself of the uniform. She ripped the clip from her tentacles and shook them out as her mind flashed between scenes of Sera locked in a tiny cell, sick and cold and alone; and of Kiyo right now, wondering where his sister is and what the hell is going on; of trying to scrape out a life with no home, bouncing between apartments and hotels, getting poorer and poorer, and how long before they couldn't afford to eat?, and –

"Goji?"

She looked up. Green eyes stemmed the flood.

"Are you with me?"

"Yeah." She realized she'd been wringing her shirt in her hands, and yanked it over her head. "Can we go?"

"Ready." Marie shut her locker. "Let's get this over with. Then we'll get Kiyo."

"What about the house? Er – place?"

"It can wait. One thing at a time."

"I don't want your protection!"

"It's just for a little while," Goji said, "until we're sure no one's looking for you."

Sera's hooks were out, her eyes on Marie. "I won't go with you."

Marie shrugged. "You don't get a choice."

"You think I'm stupid?" Sera's snarl made up for her weak voice. "This is how people disappear. If you want me dead, just let me go off alone and die in peace. It won't take long."

"That's horrible!" Goji cried. "We want to help you. I know it's hard to trust her, but please…"

"Trust _her_? You lied to me! You gave me to the secret police!"

"Secret police? Oh, please. We're the Turf Alliance Security and Intelligence Agency. Everyone knows we exist." Marie stalked toward the bed. "Like it or not, you're in the middle of something bigger than any of us. Try thinking beyond yourself. Knowledge stored in crystals like that brought us into the modern age. Yours might be empty, or it could hold the next chapter of history. There are people who'd kill you, and Goji, and everyone else here, for a chance to find out."

"You took it from me!" Sera coughed.

"The imperials don't know that, do they? And we want to keep it that way. We want anyone looking for you to assume you're gone, and give up. And to do that, you're right – we need to make you disappear for a while."

"Stop it!" Goji pushed in front of Marie. "Sera, please try to trust me one more time. Even if you were just any other patient, I'd never let someone come in here and take you unless I knew it was the best thing for you."

"Everyone but me decides what's best for me."

"That's because you're a child," Marie hissed, "and one way or another, you're coming with me. It can be the easy way, or the hard way."

Looking at the two Inklings, Sera imagined fighting her way past both of them and fleeing into the city. It was impossible. Just lying here, she could barely take a full breath. She would never even reach the door. While the lime girl – she now doubted Oly was her real name – called for an escort, she drew her knees up to her chin and hid her face in her tentacles. She didn't look up when Goji said her name.

"I know you're scared," Goji said. "So am I. But by the time you're healthy again, this'll all be behind us, and until then, I'll see you as often as I can."

"You think I want to see you again?" Sera leered as Goji blinked in surprise. "Don't lie," she growled. "You wish you'd never found me. You wish you'd left me out in the storm. We'd all be better off if you had."

"That's not true." Goji shook her head. "Yes, I'm in the same danger you're in, but if I could do it all again, I'd still save you."

"The same danger? No, you're not. These are your people; this is your home. You have rights here. I have nothing."

Marie went to wait for the Agency escort outside. Goji stayed in Sera's room, though neither of them spoke again. When the door opened again, Marie came in with Agents Six and Ten, and an irate Ruby on their heels.

"…don't care what orders you have. I'll tell you where to shove your damn orders… Think you can come in here like you own the place, upset my patients, my staff…"

"Dr. Hakami, I am sorry I can't explain more," Marie said. "This is a matter of Alliance security, and we require your cooperation. Serashura is a victim, not a criminal. No harm will come to her, I _assure_ you."

"Come with us, please." Agent Six held out her hand. Sera curled into a prickly ball.

"Easy way?" Marie asked her. "Or the hard way?"

"Please," Goji urged. "Please go with them." She could feel Sera's panic in the pit of her own stomach. A fight was one false move away.

"I'll go," Sera finally said. "But only if you go with me."

"Yes," Goji immediately agreed. "I told you I wouldn't abandon you."

"Now just a minute," Ruby cut in. "What are you getting yourself into? I won't-"

"It's okay," Goji promised. "If it'll make this easier, I need to go. I'm sorry about dinner. We'll have to…" Over her shoulder, she saw Sera bristle as Agent Ten hurried her along. "I'll be back tomorrow for my shift! I'm – I'm sorry!" She snatched Sera's bag and ran to catch up with them in the hall, pushing Ruby's shell-shocked face from her mind. _Feel bad later. Later, later…_

The back of the Agency van was cramped and hard. Marie kept her eyes on her phone. Every few seconds, it buzzed with a message, and she would tap out a reply. The sound got on Goji's raw nerves.

Sera stared out the tinted back window, watching the city slide by. The sun on the lingering snow made everything bright and pure, and the sky glowed joyous blue. She tried to drink it all in. They hadn't cuffed her hands to take her out of the clinic, and Goji remained by her side even now, but she wished to just be alone and free. Wherever she was bound for, it would surely be a long time till she saw sunlight again.


	10. Pretend

**10\. Pretend**

"Right through here. Hurry up. We're already late."

If Sera never heard Oly's voice again, it would be too soon. Every instinct told her to bolt, to fight for her life because losing it was better than whatever lay through those cold, metal doors. But she and Goji were flanked and followed. Herded like prisoners, though Sera felt that Goji somehow knew this place. She followed the turns of the corridors as surely as the three agents.

Sera stopped and planted her heels, earning a nudge from Oly. "No. No, I'm not going!"

"You are the most stubborn…" Oly gritted her teeth. "Get Dr. Nashov out here to tell her he's _not going to kill her!"_

Agent Six disappeared through the doors and was back a moment later with a white-coated man in tow. Gray crept into his tips with age, but his mantle was still iridescent green and – to her surprise – faintly luminous.

"You must be Serashura. Welcome." He bowed to her in the traditional Octarian greeting. "My name is Nashov. I'll be your caretaker."

Sera looked around at the others before giving a hesitant bow in return. Dr. Nashov smiled.

"I'll see to her from here, Agent Two, if you don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. Thank you."

Oly nodded and signaled her comrades to follow, telling Goji she would meet her back out in the lobby.

"I know this must be frightening," said Dr. Nashov. "The agents explained a bit of your history before you arrived. I can't put your life in order, but I can give you back your health."

She searched his face for any hint of lies. He seemed as genuine as the clinic doctor, if more formal. He wasn't rushing, wasn't prodding. He was calm.

"I know I can't expect your trust right away," he went on. "But give me a chance, and I'll earn it. Do you think you can do that?"

"I – I don't…" She tried to clear her throat, and fell into a fit of coughing.

"That doesn't sound good."

"She's only getting worse," Goji said.

His reply was interrupted by a pink-inked nurse bursting through the door. "Oh!" she gasped. "She's here! Hope you weren't waitin' long. Just finished preppin' her room. Lookit you, ya poor little thing." Sera scowled as the woman turned her gushing attention on her. "We've never had an Octoling here. Tried to make everything just how Doc said to. You let me know right away if anything's not to yer liking."

"You'll have to forgive Mia," chuckled Dr. Nashov. "She has too much energy to contain, but she'll ensure your every need is met."

"Good to see you too, Miss Goji," Mia said. "You stayin'? Be nice to catch up."

"Er, not now," Goji said. "Someone's waiting for me."

"Oh well, then, some other time." Sera barely had time to wonder how the two knew each other before Mia stepped aside and gestured to the open door. "Come on, dear, we'll get ya settled in. Look like ya could use a good hot meal."

Sera realized with sudden dread that she was about to be left with these two. "Don't go," she blurted to Goji.

"I'd stay if I could," Goji replied sadly. "I have to get back to my brother and my job and… after what you said, I was surprised you wanted me around this far."

"I didn't mean it. Don't leave me."

Goji's heart broke. "I'll see you to your room," she said, "but then I have to go. I'll be happy to visit you if you want me to."

"Yes. I do."

Neither paid attention to Mia's chatter as she and Dr. Nashov led them into a wide laboratory filled with equipment. Sera squinted in the white light. She pretended the greetings from other staff weren't meant for her. They stopped at the first of six doors clustered around the end of a hall.

"Here we are!" Mia exclaimed. "I know ya'd rather be just about anywhere else, honey, but I hope this is okay. Wish I had more time to get it ready." Warmth rolled out when she opened the door, and Sera smelled salt, rain, and jasmine. "They said you like bein' outside. Me too. Doc mixed a scent for you. Said it reminds him of the south seas."

"Have you been there?" Sera asked Nashov.

"All the way to Daishana," he replied with a nod.

"I've never seen it." She stepped slowly into the room. "You're from the north, aren't you?"

"Correct. You noticed my luminance?" He brightened his mantle a little. "Observant of you."

"And you've been to Daishana," she said. "Nobody from the Alliance would ever go there."

Mia broke the ensuing silence. "Oh, well wait till you see this." She tapped a touchscreen on the bedside table. The overhead lights turned the bright blue of a summer day, and the wall beside the bed – a wide screen behind glass – showed a coastline with foaming waves, gulls, and palms. Sera and Goji both marveled; the image was large and sharp enough to gaze into and leave the real world behind.

"This thing has over a hundred scenes," Mia gushed. "And I can show ya how to turn on the sounds that go with 'em… You'll forget you're here at all."

"I hope this is at least a little better than you expected," Goji offered. "Honestly, it's a lot more than I expected too."

"We keep our facility current," said Dr. Nashov. "Patients' comfort is as important to me as treatment."

Goji's phone chirped in her pocket. One glance told her Marie was getting impatient. "I, erm, have to go…"

"Already?" Sera wilted. "When will you come back?"

"I'm not sure." Goji shifted. "I'll try to work it out soon."

"You are welcome to visit any time," said Dr. Nashov.

"Thank you." Goji gave Sera a hesitant hug. The Octoling was rigid at first, but then latched on so tight Goji thought she might never let go.

"Please stay," she whispered.

"Sera…"

Mia cooed. "Oh, that is the most precious… Don't ya worry, sweetheart. We'll take good care of ya, and Miss Goji will be back to see ya before ya know it. Isn't that right?"

"That's right." Goji eased herself away from Sera.

"Tomorrow," Sera challenged.

"I don't know what's going on yet. I might not be able to-"

"Promise. Tomorrow."

In Sera's eyes Goji saw her twelve-year-old self standing in an open front door.

" _Does Mom know you're leaving this time?"_

" _Of course she does, squiddo."_

" _Okay… You'll be back in time for the turf war playoffs, right?"_

 _A pat on the head. "We got front row seats. Wouldn't miss it for the world."_

" _Promise?"_

"I promise, Sera," she said. "Tomorrow night. I promise."

Goji was gone. The pink Inkling was making tea Sera didn't want. She could still hear the woman's voice as she chatted to others. To no one. She didn't seem to care if anyone was around to listen.

The sound of waves and seabirds' cries, the hibiscus waving in unfelt wind. A projection. An illusion. Patches of shadow tacked across the bright ceiling – a pantomime of clouds.

A damn good illusion.

Sera could almost feel the sun's rays on her face. Or maybe it was just the fever that refused to stay away for long.

Heavy lungs. Heavy throat. Heavy heart.

Mia had left her a robe and asked her to change. She thought she better do it before the nurse returned with tea; Mia seemed the type to burst into rooms like Kiyoza did, without knocking.

She missed the softness of Goji's knit shirt as she folded it and tucked it beside her pillow. Goji hadn't asked for it back. Did that make it a gift? At least the robe wasn't bad. It was light and hung down to the floor, and the sleeves reached her fingertips. With a little imagination, she was dressed like an imperial noble lady.

Ha. Valley trash could only pretend, but pretend she did. Stretched out on the bed, she stared into the screen beside her, breathed in the tangy perfume and wished for an island all her own.


	11. Reach For Me

**A/N: Warning for panic attacks and language**

 **11\. Reach For Me**

"Booyah!" Lita cackled as she won another match in _Fish Fighters Tournament_. "Man. You're just handing 'em to me now."

"Huh." Kiyo checked his phone for the hundredth time. "It's almost three. She said she'd be here an hour ago."

"She's just with her friend, right? They probably went out."

"It's not like her to be so quiet. Any other time, she's up my butt."

"Maybe talking to the cops or something?"

 _But what about Sera? What's going on?_ He thought back to Goji's angry order not to tell anyone about the Octoling. Then, suddenly, a break-in? Now no contact since early this morning. "This doesn't feel right."

"Look, I know what you're thinking. Dad's gone a lot for work, and if I don't hear from him for, like, a whole day, I start to worry. You can't help it, ya know? But stuff happens. His phone died, he got stuck in a meeting, he was in a plane or out on a boat and couldn't get a signal… It's always okay in the end. Goji will show up and gush about how she's so sorry, and you'll go back home to boring old normal."

"I hope so. She sounded scared last night."

"I'd be scared if that happened to us. But she's _fine_ now. Enjoy the break from her bugging you, yeah?"

"I guess you're right."

"Course I am. And hey, you got to hang out with me all day." Her mantle glowed happily, sky blue tips brushing her shoulders. "Now come on. I hoped you'd kick my butt at least once in this dumb game."

* * *

"You're going to pull those off," Marie warned as they turned on the gated lane.

Goji loosed her death grip on her tentacles and sat on her hands. "What will I tell him?"

"As much of the truth as he needs to know."

"So, nothing. No explanation. Just, 'Hey bud, we have to move and it's all my fault. Sorry, no questions.' And no Sera! He's not stupid; he'll put two and two together, and he'll sense that I know something. I was with her the night it happened!"

"Goji, think. He wants an answer – _any_ answer – and he'll accept it. Tell him the two of you ran from the house, stayed with me, and we took Sera to the clinic this morning. End of story. You're just as upset about the whole thing as he is, but you'll both be okay. Know why?"

"Huh?"

"Tonight, your lovely friend Oly is letting you stay over again, and tomorrow, she's showing you a place even better than your old one."

"And it won't be odd at all that I suddenly have a rich friend he's never heard of? He'll figure out who you really are, and then secrecy is down the drain." She couldn't stop running the talk through her mind. It never ended well. She distracted herself looking out the window. Wide lawns with coral fixtures peering out from under snow. Water gardens slowly thawing. Houses twice the size of hers.

Beside her, Marie changed pink hot as Mia's. "Here we are." She pulled into the driveway and took a slide of colored lenses from the glove box. "Should I come too?"

"I can do it myself," she hissed. But by the time she reached the front step her heart was jumping in her chest. She knocked.

"Got it!" sang a voice inside. Lita threw the door open. "Hey Goji! Kiyo was worried about ya. Thought you got eaten by a land shark."

"I did not." Kiyo caught up with her, and just the sight of him safe was a weight off her shoulders. "You didn't text for a while," he said. "I thought something might have happened, or… something. Are you okay?"

"Will be." She hugged him, earning a groan. "You ready to go?"

"Let me get my stuff." He dashed back the hall with Lita on his heels as her father came downstairs.

"Thought I heard commotion." If Hale Basana's smile couldn't melt snow all by itself, his sunny orange ink could. "Goji. What a day, yeah? No need to rush off. Can I get you a drink?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm so sorry about this. I know it was a huge pain."

"Not at all," he assured her. "They had a great time. I think Kiyo needed the distraction. He told me what he knew last night. Have you heard any more?"

"Er, nothing, really."

"Still can't go home? Unbelievable." He shook his head. "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"A friend of mine has an apartment. She drove me here."

"You're welcome to stay here. I know Lita would love the company. I wouldn't mind either to be honest. Got two sacks of clams left from a sales meeting. We could have a feast, get the milkshake mixer out, pick some movies… What do you think?"

Goji almost agreed, but Marie was waiting. Was an agent still watching the house? The last thing she wanted was to endanger the Basanas. "If you're sure, I'll, um – let me check…" She ducked back outside. Behind her, she heard Hale whistle at the sight of Marie's car.

Marie rolled the window down and waved. Lenses matched her eyes to her ink, and a rosy braid covered her shoulder.

"He invited us to stay here," Goji whispered.

"No. You'll be safer with me."

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"What if he recognizes you? Did you think of that?"

"I think of everything," Marie said. "He won't without the makeup and all that. Too late now anyway."

Goji looked up to see the teens gaping at the sleek, teal car. "Oh no…"

"Holy carp!" Lita ran barefoot into the snow. "Ride. Goals."

Marie leaned her head out. "She's a beauty, huh?"

"Your friend drives a Mako Thresher Limited, and you never told me?" Kiyo demanded.

"Hello, Kiyoza." Marie smiled at him through her disguise. "I'm Oly. Heard tons about you. Good to finally meet you."

"Stop staring," Goji muttered. "You'll drool on the paint."

Oly laughed. "You two ready? Let's load up and get going."

Goji thanked Hale again for his offer, but explained that she might have to go to the police station at any time, and didn't have her car with her, and couldn't stand to intrude any more than she already had.

Truly it would've been a relief to stay.

Kiyo waved as they pulled away. Out the back window he watched Lita – still in bare feet and shorts – flop on the ground and make a snow squid. "Must be nice to never get cold."

"Is your friend from the north?" Marie asked.

"Her mom is. That's where she gets it. She goes to Yanmensk to see her every couple months."

"Her parents aren't together anymore?"

"I don't think they ever were. Lita says it's for the best, though." He leaned up between them. "So where'd you meet Goji? She never said she's got friends driving Makos around."

"Oh…" Oly grinned over her shoulder. "Around. Hey, you hungry? I know a place I bet you've never been. Best-kept secret in Inkopolis."

She took them to a waterfront bistro called The Cove, talking with Kiyo in a voice not her own. It was too loud, too bright, and Goji decided she hated it. She picked at her mussels, pretending to enjoy herself for Kiyo's sake. Her stomach churned when she thought of telling him they could never go home, and she made herself sick by the time they toured the harbor shopping scene. Kiyo had never been to his favorite brands' flagship stores, and he rushed ahead into the excitement. Goji collapsed on the first empty bench.

"You didn't tell him," Marie said. "When do you plan to?"

"Do I look like I have a plan?"

"Should I tell him?"

"No. I can do this. I have to."

"If you're sure. You barely ate. I'm here for you – anything you want."

As if to prove it, she bought Kiyo a quick-fill valve for his ink tank and tried to guide Goji to Black Pearl Booksellers. Goji refused and finally insisted they leave ("I'm _tired,_ and it's _cold_ , and I want to _sleep._ "). Nursing a cocktail of fear and anger she let them chatter about ink battles all the way back to Golden Sands Highrise Club.

"You live _here_?" Kiyo pressed his face to the window to see the top of the building. "And I thought the car was fresh! What do you _do_?"

"A little of this, a little of that."

"Goj," he gushed, "what if she got us a suite here? I could throw the best parties."

"Eh, nah. I've been thinking of moving," Oly said. "This place is only good if you want the quiet life. Feels like I hit retirement already. Get this – they wanted to put a turf war set on the roof like Moray Towers, but the old folks threw a fit, so they scrapped it."

"What?"

"I know! Boring."

Goji couldn't listen anymore. She felt herself coming apart and bit her tongue to keep the anguish in. Kiyo didn't know the empty look in her eyes, but Marie did. At the door to her apartment she gasped.

"Damn! I left my phone in the car. Kiyoza… can you run down and get it for me, please?"

"Sure!"

"Aw, thank you." She gave him the keys. "Just remember to lock it again. The garage is the 'G' in the elevator."

"Got it."

As soon as he disappeared down the hall Marie pushed their bags inside and locked the door. "You're not with me, Goji. Talk to me."

"Talk? Say what? What do you want?"

"This is eating you up inside. You have to tell him when he gets back. If you can't, I will. Just get it over with."

Goji regarded the vain disguise, another lie, one more secret for the pile. "Maybe you should, _Oly._ You've done everything else I couldn't today: fed him a good meal, bought him gear just because… Hell, you talked to him! You'll even give him somewhere to live. With you around, why does he need a barnacle like me?"

Marie blinked. "You knew he'd be upset, so I gave him something to enjoy."

"I'm sure he's grateful," Goji hissed. "To you. His new best friend."

"That's why you're mad at me." She sighed. "Of all things, I didn't think you'd get jealous."

"But you think of everything. Even redecorated, I see. Callie, right? I hope she hid your Squid Sisters shit in herplace. Kiyo's nosy as hell."

"Of course."

"Of course! You're a fucking genius. How dare I doubt you?"

"I'm only trying to help you."

Goji snarled in sudden loathing. "You're always _just trying to help_."

A knock on the door. Marie snapped back into character and went to let Kiyo in.

"Here you go." He handed her back her phone. "You know there's a Nautilus V2 parked down there? I've never seen one in real – life… Um. Goj, what's wrong?"

Goji's face was wet with tears, her feet rooted to the floor. Marie slid in front of him. "She's a little stressed out. She'll be fine, just, er…"

"Don't lie to him!" Goji choked out. "I'm not fine! It's not fine it's notgonnabeFINE!" The room spun. Her lungs drew no air. It wasn't Marie who ran to her, but Kiyo, in shock as his sister trembled and cried. She seized him and sobbed into his shoulder wailing "It's my fault! Gods I'm so sorry! I'm sorry Mom I'm so sorry…"

"Whoa, ow! You're gonna choke me." He wrenched his head free. "What are you saying? Mom's not here." He caught her when her legs buckled and helped her sit. "What's wrong with you?"

"I have – have to tell you…"

"Kiyo, give her space," Marie said.

He ignored her. "Tell me what?"

"We can't go home we have to move and it's all my fault I did something horrible and I – I-"

"Move? Why?"

"Let her calm down first." Marie tugged him back, but he smacked her away.

"Stop!" Goji yelled. "Leave him." Her heart threatened to burst. Pain like shocks raced through her limbs. She kept hold of Kiyo's hand, and he didn't pull back. Didn't cringe, didn't rush her again. No more questions. Marie brought her ice water and perched on a stool.

When she could speak, Goji faced her brother. "I lied to you, Kiyoza. I told you we were robbed. That's not true."

"What happened, then? It's something with Sera, isn't it?"

She hiccupped. "I knew you'd see through it."

"Is she okay?!"

"She's safe. Sick, but safe," Marie said.

"Octarians attacked us," Goji said. "They wanted her." She told him everything – all except her past. Except the data crystal and the Agency, and Oly's true name, and where Sera would spend her recovery.

She told him nothing.

"And I promised Mom I'd take care of you," she sniffled. "That I'd protect you. I never should've let Sera stay at the house. It was a risk that put your life in danger."

"I wasn't even there. Goj, this whole thing is so badass," he said. "How many people can say they saved a kid from assassins? That's insane."

"You don't get it. You could've been killed! I could've been killed. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking Sera needed help, so you helped. She's alive because of you. That has to mean something."

"Aren't you mad that we have to move? Everything's going to change. I don't know where you'll go to school, you won't be close to your friends…"

"Maybe. We'll figure it out. It sucks, but, you know…" He shrugged. "Maybe I can get Oly to drive me around in that Mako."

Marie laughed, back to her bright act. "If you ask nicely."

Goji pulled her lips into a smile and watched it comfort Kiyo. He wanted to laugh, wanted to joke, wanted to live in a moment without _this._ The least she could do was let him. He came to her side. He gave a shit. Said nothing her own thoughts played in his voice. Not yet.

 _At least Mom would be proud of him._


	12. If Only Friends

**A/N: I'd like some feedback on a particular issue. I heard a while ago that I'm too light on description, and I agreed with that. I'm always afraid of going overboard with detail, especially in a world with so much to describe: clothes, scenery, ink, styles, and color, color, color! I don't want to spell out so much that there's nothing left to imagine, but I also don't want the world to be unreal and confusing. I would love to know what you think.**

 **12\. If Only Friends**

A lanky boy from the green side took the rainmaker right around the feet of the blue roller trying to splat him. He swam up and over a forklift before the other could swing and raced off for the pedestal, only to be stopped by a charger shot. Kiyo watched the match with glazed eyes. He didn't know the teams – two 3rd-division casuals from Dunmei. Neither was very good, but something had to fill the winter weekend airtime. It wasn't much distraction from the scene on replay in his head.

 _I'm sorry Mom I'm so sorry…_

Oly looked up from her phone every few rounds. She'd been quiet since Goji's episode. So had Kiyo and the whole suite, the gap filled by the TV while Goji slept in Oly's room.

"Did you ever see that before?" he asked.

"Hm? Did the roller foul again?"

"No, no. I mean what happened earlier."

"Oh," Oly said. "A panic attack. Yeah."

"In Goji?"

"Mhm." She finally put her phone down. "It's something she never wanted you to see."

"I didn't until now," he said. "I didn't know what to do."

"You did just what you should've. Your support meant the world to her."

"I could've supported her before."

"I know, but if you ask me, she didn't want you to worry about her."

"I'm worried now." He glanced at the closed bedroom door. "About her and moving and Sera... You met her, right?"

"Yep."

"Will we ever see her again?"

"I'd say so," Oly said. "And don't stress too hard about moving. I'm helping out with that too." She winked.

He let a minute pass before asking, "So where _did_ you meet Goji?"

"Rudder's On Main, a couple years ago."

"You're kidding. My thrift store sister in a place like that? Please say you have pictures."

"Heh. Not from that night. She might've been there to meet someone else, but they never showed, and I could tell she was in a bad headspace. I bought her a drink. We talked."

"She was never around much back then," he recalled. "Always working since Mom couldn't anymore."

"I heard all about it. It was a rough time for her, and for you too, I'm sure. Sorry. Don't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

They fell into silence for a few matches until Oly said, "This might be none of my business, but Goji worries about you. She feels responsible for you, but she's scared of being so overbearing that you start to hate her."

"Hate her? She's uptight sometimes, but I could never hate her. She's my sister, and she keeps us fed. I'd be in bad shape without her."

Oly chuckled. "Maybe you should tell her that sometime."

* * *

Goji woke to a quiet room and the soothing breeze of a fan. It was dark, but faint light from the window fell on Marie asleep in the chair.

 _Marie._

 _Kiyoza._

She remembered, and wished she hadn't woken at all. Alone now to wonder what they'd said while she slept off the crying-headache. Kiyo probably asked what the hell was wrong with her.

Her empty stomach complained. _What time is it?_ She squinted at her phone, saw 11:42, and flopped back on the pillow. _Wasted day, wasted night._

"I let you sleep."

Goji chirped in surprise. "Gods! I thought you _were_ asleep! Here, have your bed. I can use the couch."

"Wait," said the older girl. "I want to talk."

"I don't."

"Will you take an apology at least? I feel like I set this off."

"Set me off? Yeah, careful, I've already got one foot off the deep end."

"Don't put words in my mouth." Marie's robe caught the city's glow as she came to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry for making you feel pushed aside."

"It's not a feeling," Goji snapped. "It's true. I'd be screwed without you, just like before. Two years later I still can't stand on my own fucking feet."

"Stop. Please stop," Marie said gently. "You've stood on your own feet for those two years, and you'd find a way now without me. I'm making it easier for you because I can. Friends help each other."

"Except it's always one-sided with us. And friends – right, that's all we ever were."

"I still care for you. Always will."

"Yeah. Your cousin made sure I knew." Goji snatched her phone. "I said I didn't want to talk. I don't. Want. To talk." She stalked out to the couch and waited for Marie to follow. She waited, ready with an angry retort. She waited, but Marie didn't follow.

She passed an hour tossing and turning, each waking minute making tomorrow worse. Grimy, trying to sleep in her clothes again, too stubborn to borrow the pajamas Marie offered.

 _I can't miss work again._

She thought of Kiyo asleep in the bed Sera used, and hoped he'd find something to do with his day. Maybe Marie would take him shopping again, or down to the plaza. Would she have to host the news?

 _Have to sleep. Cannot miss work again._

It was no use with her mind on overdrive. This to that to the next unknown. And how she'd lashed out!

" _Will you take an apology at least?"_

No. No, she wouldn't.

The bedroom door opened. Goji shut her eyes as Marie padded through the dark suite to the bathroom. The door shut. Part of Goji wanted to lie still and pretend to sleep. Most of her wanted to crawl back into that bed and take Marie's apology decently.

She heard the sink and threw the blanket off before her mind could change. Marie came out as Goji reached the door, and the beam of light fell on her.

"Oh," said Marie. "You all right?"

Goji dipped her head and went into the bedroom. She tried to think of what she'd say, but nothing came together in the moments before Marie joined her, so it all tumbled out at once.

"I was such a bitch. I don't know what it is. You don't deserve this. Me. You don't deserve to be used."

Marie sat on the bed. "Let's back up from the apology contest. What did Callie say?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh yes it does. It was yesterday while I left for that call, right? It's the only time you were alone with her."

Goji nodded. Only yesterday.

"Thought so. What did she say? Try to make you feel bad for coming to me for help?"

Another nod. "How did you know?"

"I know her. She can't let go of the past until she's had the last jab, even with you. Even with me."

"Is she right?" Goji asked. "That you still want…"

"I'd rather be able to love you as a friend than not at all."

"I wish I knew why."

"Would you prefer I didn't? Were you happier alone?"

"No."

"Then that's reason enough. Leave it there," said Marie. "I won't push. Wherever you want to put me in your life is fine, as long as I'm there somewhere."

Goji couldn't think of another thing to say. Her body cried for sleep. If she woke up in time for work it would be a miracle, yet she knew as soon as her head touched the pillow those frantic thoughts would plague her again. "Can you… can you hold me? Just for a little while?"

"As if you have to ask."

Goji moved into her open arms exhausted and feeling small. Marie shifted so they could both lie down, and Goji curled into the warm embrace. Soft fingers massaged tension from her neck as Marie hummed some forgotten song. It filled her head with fog, and before long she felt herself droop.

"I should go… out there," she mumbled, wondering how much time had passed.

"Mm, you're safe right here," Marie cooed. "Go to sleep, Nocturne. I'll see you in the morning."

The old pet name stirred distant longing. She still thought she should move, but she was stuck between Marie and the wall, and the night was too late to argue.


	13. One Morning

**13\. One Morning**

Goji woke slowly, wrapped in warmth, restored and at peace with all the world. Then, hearing no music to tell her she woke on time, she panicked and sat up. Dawn was barely breaking through the window – the window with the night's frost still on the glass. _Calm down._

A long lime tentacle lay over her waist.

Marie. She flushed, and frowned at her own diffidence. _Oh, get a grip. As if we never shared a bed…_

There must be at least another hour to sleep, but she felt so _awake_. She had time enough for toast and tea and an early start, which she owed to Ruby after the last few days. _Get up._

But how? She slipped slowly into low form and shimmied under the quilt until she dropped to the floor and stood up. Her left arm stung from the shift. The cuts were healing well, but there was still a chance Ruby would notice. She'd just have to be careful.

Satisfied that Marie was still asleep, she tip-toed to the nightstand for her phone. Only 6:30. Yes, plenty of time. _Can't change clothes anyway. Have to borrow scrubs from work_. She tucked the quilt against Marie to keep out the early chill. It didn't feel like enough to express her thanks for last night, but any more would wake her. There was a notepad on the nightstand; she wrote _Thank you_ , then added _I'll be back at 4,_ because nothing said sweet gratitude like a hastily scrawled schedule. She pulled it off and started over.

 _Lovely morning. I feel wonderful. I'll text you on my break._ She read it three times, then wondered why. It was really the simplest thing. Still…

One last look at Marie, alone now among the covers, and before she could mull it over any more she left the bedroom to start her day. She wished Kiyo were up so the could share just a few words – enough to tell him she was okay. But it was much too early, and there would be time when they'd both had the day to think it over on their own.

* * *

The sun beamed through the bay windows when Kiyo finally stumbled from the guest room. It made the pearly suite shine, and his tired eyes closed in protest. He groped his way to the kitchen bar where Oly sat with her laptop. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Hey. Sleep well?" He yawned in reply, and she smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Want some breakfast? I have just about everything."

While she brought out eggs and milk and pans he thought to himself that he was glad he'd overslept. It gave him all day to think of what to say to Goji when he saw her. Still so strange that she was friends with this wealthy woman. The suite – hell, just the kitchen! – was way above and beyond Lita's place, and Mr. Basana was loaded. He couldn't fathom how someone as young as Oly could afford all this doing _a little of this, a little of that._ A little of what? Gleaming steel appliances looked as flawless as they day they were made. He could see his reflection in the crisp white bar top. It looked like frosty glass, but he bet it was something harder to crack. And the little accents in bright, fresh lime – along edges, in the shell mosaic on the floor, in the pendant lights overhead – they looked good with Oly's hot pink color.

Oly herself would look good anywhere.

He was almost dozing off when she slid a perfect, fluffy omelet and bacon to him across the bar. "What?" She laughed at his stunned look. "I can do better than cereal."

And it was better. Oh, it was. "This is – the best," he said between mouthfuls. "You're a – fresh cook."

"Ah, well, food's one of life's great pleasures. So what do you want to get into today?"

"Uh, I dunno. When's Goji getting back?"

"Should be around four. I have a couple tiny things to take care of before then. I can drop you off at the plaza if you're up for some turf war."

"Sure. Did you, er, talk to Goji this morning?" he asked.

"Nope. She was gone when I got up. Why?"

"Just wondered if she said anything. If she's okay…"

"We did talk a little last night after you were asleep," Oly said. "She's fine now."

"What about the next time?"

"If you're there next time, you'll know what to do," she said. "Let's not worry about it now. You need to be focused for practice. Seems like you're taking your turf game seriously. Tell me more about your team."

"We're getting better all the time," he said. "Three of us want to go all the way to pro leagues. I would've said yesterday, but Goji gets all weird when I talk about it."

"Quoting the odds and telling you to have a fallback plan?"

He rolled his eyes. "All the time. But we're good. Like, really good. Know how most people focus on a couple weapons at most? Lita can use _anything._ And she's at least an A-minus in every kind of ranked play."

"What about the rest of you?"

"Yuma and I are mostly Bs, but we just need better gear. Omin's good at turf, but he doesn't play ranked much. Says it's too intense. Whatever."

"He's not wrong. I know some fine turf players who stay far away from ranked matches," she said. "Especially in the adult leagues."

"Can't be afraid of the competition if you want to be the best."

"It's a matter of knowing where you belong, and where you don't," she said. "And, it's never – _ever –_ bad to have a Plan B." She bopped his tentacles when he yawned again. "We'll head out as soon as you're finished. The pros don't sleep all their practice time away."

* * *

"Where is my bag?" Sera demanded. It should've been right at her feet. She plunged her hand under the sheets to find the clothes from Goji gone too. "Mia! Where?"

"Oh, honey, I had to take them out."

"Out where? You stole from me while I slept!"

"Steal? I didn't steal, honey, they have to be cleaned."

"Don't call me 'honey' you empty-headed _patsu!_ "

"Serashura." Nashov stepped in with a chart under his arm. "That's enough. I told Mia to remove your things."

Sera bared her teeth. "That is everything I own. Notes, maps, gifts, everything!"

"It was a health risk. We will clean what we can and store it for you. Sit down, please."

"I don't want her in here anymore. I can't trust her!"

"Mia is my head nurse," he said coolly, "and whether you trust her or not, you will accept her presence while she tends to you. Sit down. You need to hear what our tests have found."

Glowering at both of them, she slunk back to bed. "It better be useful after all the spit and blood I gave."

"Useful, yes, but not good." He softened his tone. "As I feared, your infection is fungal. Our scan showed masses in your trachea and lungs, and in your cheek swab we found the strain that causes mycolic pulmonary necrosis. A rarity nowadays, but not unheard of. You might know it better as Molta's consumption." When she stared with no reply he asked, "Are you familiar?"

"Yes."

"Do you know its stages?"

"Life, suffering, then death. Others matter?"

"A great deal," he said. "The fungus goes to spore only in its final phase. Before then it can be stopped. Thus far there are no fruiting bodies. We'll start you on aggressive drugs today."

"If I have it, then… Goji and Kiyoza! I – I must've…" Her breath caught and she coughed hard.

"Transmission is only likely through fluids – kissing or sharing drinks. But I will have them screened to put both our minds at ease."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"As for you, the fungicide you'll take is strong. You may feel nauseous and listless. It's important to eat and drink even when it turns your stomach. Your body needs fuel to fight."

"And I'll be here for ya," Mia said. "Whatever ya need, no matter how much ya hate me."

"Keep your head up," Nashov said. "We'll see you through this. I promise."

When he left, Sera drew her knees up to her chin while Mia ordered the prescription to be filled. _Not too late. Not too late_.

"That's scary news to take, yeah?" Mia said. "But don't ya worry. If Doc says you'll pull through, you'll pull through."

"I don't fear death," Sera said.

"Breaks my heart to hear a kid say that. Death and dyin' should be the last things on yer mind. You should be focused on livin'."

"If I live, I can never leave your city. Can never go home, if I ever had one," said Sera. "The life I fought for is taken from me."

"Now that's enough of that talk," Mia said. "I don't know yer story, honey. Don't know how ya got here, and it's not my business, really. But I'll tell ya somethin' – I grew up poor too. There's not much to go around between five brothers and sisters, and down in Shinmei where we grew up, well… not many pick up and head for Inkopolis, let's put it that way. Ya make yer own life, whatever cards you're dealt. Get smacked down, ya get right back up." She sighed when Sera didn't reply. "I know I talk a lot, and that prob'ly bothers a quiet one like you. But I always thought it was better than gettin' the silent treatment from the ones who're supposed to care for ya."

Sera murmured a question.

"What'd you say, honey?"

"Your family – you left them to come here?"

Mia nodded. "I miss 'em every day, but I'm not cut out to be an oyster farmer. Someday I'll go back there and open my own clinic. Make my hometown a better place."

"That is really your dream? To return to a place that has nothing for you?"

"That's the thing – it had nothing for me when I was younger. Now I have something for it." Mia cocked her head at Sera's frown. "What's wrong?"

"I lived in the shadows of your city," said Sera, "and I hated you all. You step over starving people to buy toys and clothes. You build your shelters to send ones like me, but do nothing to change the problem. It's disgusting." She coughed. "And – and then I met Goji, and Dr. Nashov, and you; and all you talk about is helping people. How do you all live together? How do you see all this and still go on?"

Mia smiled sadly. "It's hard sometimes, but the ones who care just have to care hard enough to carry the ones who don't."

"I'm – I shouldn't have called you what I did."

"Well, I'd be upset too if I thought somebody snatched my stuff while I was sleeping. And I don't know yer language, so I couldn't really be offended. But I appreciate the apology. Now why don't ya lie back and get comfortable. We got a bad bug to beat."


	14. The Doctor's Order

**A/N: I know this chapter is short on words and action, but it's been too long since I got an update out at all. I hope you bear with me through this slow spell.**

 **14\. The Doctor's Order**

Marie drove Kiyo to the plaza through sloppy streets. They kept the windows rolled up against the cold air even though it was bright as summertime outside. The sun in a cloudless sky turned the last of the snow to slush and gave Marie a good excuse to hide her face behind a pair of wide aviators. She never appeared in her own car as herself, so being recognized was almost no concern at all. Still, she wore unremarkable black slacks and a blazer for a common business look, and told Kiyo she was running late so he wouldn't make too much of a show of getting out of the shiny blue Mako.

"We'll pick you up this evening, kay?" she said as they pulled up to the plaza curb. "I think I'll be done before Goji, but you never know."

He was already searching the sidewalks for his teammates. "Yep. Um… maybe we should do something nice for her. Like dinner or something?"

"That's a great idea. We'll see what we can do, yeah? Hey." She tipped her glasses up as he climbed out and grabbed his bag. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks for the ride. Later!"

She watched him jog toward the half-Yanmenski girl from yesterday – _Lita –_ and a purple-inked boy with a jungle hat flapping in the chilly breeze. Before they could get a good look at her, she pulled away and headed toward the downtown fray before doubling back to the secure lot at the rear of the plaza. Only when the gate closed did she return to her natural color. _Still ten minutes early. Not bad._ And she had the thought of a nice dinner to get her through the next four hours of studio time with Callie.

A few minutes after the 1:00 broadcast, Marie's phone chirped beside her. _Well, hello._

[Hey. How's your day?] Goji had texted.

[Eh. Putting in my time. Kiyo's battling. You on break?]

[Yep.]

Marie watched the screen. _She's waiting for you to say more, idiot._ [Did Ruby give you a hard time?]

[Not really, but she's worried. Wants to help as always. Good thing it's cold. Long sleeves hide my arm.]

[Good thinking. How about dinner tonight? Kiyo's treat.]

"Hey."

"Hm?" She looked up.

Callie narrowed her eyes. "Who're you talking to?"

"Nobody."

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What do you think?" Goji still wasn't typing anything. _Great. Maybe the joke was too much…_

"You're texting her in the middle of the show. Unbelievable."

"Like you've never done that," Marie bit back. "And you've done it when we're live!"

Finally, another message came through. [Haha, I don't think the Cove takes plaza coins.]

Marie grinned in relief. [Okay, so my treat. His idea though. It was sweet.]

[I promised Sera I'd visit her. Can we do that?]

"Of course you did…"

"What?" Callie asked.

"Nothing," Marie said as she typed back, [It'll be a busy night, but we can go right after your shift. Don't forget I have a place to show you too.]

[Shit. Forgot about that. Where should I meet you?]

[I'll meet you in HQ visitor parking. I'll get you in and we'll go from there.]

[I'll be there. Thank you.] Then: [Gotta go. Hope you know what this means to me.]

Marie's heart warmed. [My pleasure. See you later.]

* * *

"Stay fresh!"

The Squid Sisters didn't linger after the day's last show. When the cameras shut off after the 4:00 news, Marie gave a quick wave to the fans outside and hurried backstage.

"Wait! Pictures?" Callie called after her.

"Next time."

Callie groaned and posed for a few shots alone before running to catch up at the dressing room door. "What's your rush?" she simpered. "Oh. Right."

"Don't start," Marie said. "I was about to thank you for clearing my place out."

"You're so lucky I was there," Callie said. "You owe me one."

"Dear, you just owe me one less."

"Whatever. I only did it to keep the secret – which you're being super careless with."

"Calculated risk." Marie slid out of her dress and tights. "It wasn't some fling. This is an emergency."

"Uh-huh. The indigo emergency herself." Callie stood in front of the mirror as her cousin tried to trade her gold lenses for hot pink. "We've been through this before. You'll bend over backwards for her, then she'll have one of her meltdowns and split."

"I wish you'd understand that it's not just some attitude problem," Marie said.

"No – it's a gratitude problem! She uses you, but you don't see it when your head fills up with Goji fog. Don't snarl at me. You know I'm right."

"You're being cynical and insensitive."

"Look who's talking!" Callie snorted.

" _Look who's talking_ about being used," Marie challenged as she buttoned her blazer and checked herself in the mirror. "That crowd of yours only hangs around you to party. If I had a quid for every time I waited up to make sure you got home safe…"

"Oh, this again! You've always been jealous that I have friends and you don't."

"I'm not jealous of your drunk friends."

"Ugh!" Callie stomped her foot. "I want to like Goji too, but you'll be drinking right along with us when she stabs you in the heart again!"

"Not gonna happen." Marie tied off her braid and strode from the room. "Unless you dump guilt on her every chance you get. Maybe you want her to prove you right. You meddle worse than Mom."

"What are talking about? I-"

Marie slammed the door on Callie's retort and stewed in a cloud of anger all the way downstairs and out to the parking lot. _Get over it,_ she told herself. Some of Callie's words were true, but her criticism of Goji was unfair and unwarranted, doubly so since she'd been abrasive to Goji in the first five minutes alone with her. _You want to like Goji too?_ Marie thought. _My ass. You're pissed that you never had anyone for more than two months at a time…_

She forced herself to get her head back on straight. Callie's pettiness wasn't worth the stress on top of visiting the Octoling, collecting Kiyo, and touring the condo all in a few hours. Her hand was on the car door when a phone call came through. She wanted to ignore it, but the number onscreen was restricted. Official.

 _HQ._

She dragged it to her ear. "This is Cuttlefish."

"Agent Two," said Dr. Nashov's smooth voice. "I have a favor to ask. I'd tell Miss Fayuda myself, but given the circumstances, I think it would be easier to hear from a friend."

"This is bad, isn't it?"

"It isn't good. Serashura's cough turned out to be late-stage Molta's consumption."

Marie stopped with her finger on the ignition. "You're sure? Completely sure?"

"Without a doubt," Nashov said. "Though it's not yet airborne, transmission was possible. I downplayed the risk when I told the poor girl. She has enough to worry about."

"You lied about her chance of living?"

"No," he said. "Serashura's chances are good. I mean the risk of transmission."

"I thought it had to be direct contact! Right? Until the very end."

"Not entirely. It is advanced enough that her coughs could've expelled the spores. Given how long she stayed with them, it is better to be safe than sorry."

Marie reeled at the thought of the deadly rot settling in her beloved's lungs. Hiding. Growing. And Kiyo – she'd let him sleep in the bed the Octoling used. Stupid, stupid, stupid! A little disinfecting spray wasn't enough to kill the fungus.

"Hello? Agent Two?"

"I'm here."

"I said that to avoid questions from Kiyoza, any doctor can run the tests."

She hesitated. Taking Kiyo to HQ was a risk, but a free clinic was unlikely to have the right supplies. And good luck seeing anyone at Inkopolis General within a month unless you limped in on death's door. Besides, the overworked staff could rush and make fatal mistakes. Grigori Nashov didn't make mistakes.

"No. You're the only one I trust with this. What do we do? I can get Goji and Kiyoza right now."

"I'm flattered," Nashov said. "It can be done any time within a week, and treatment can begin if necessary."

"No," she snapped. "We don't waste any time. We do it tonight."

"Ah. Of course. Tonight is as good as any."

"Have your shit ready for a third one, too."

"Oh?" he said. "Who is it for?"

"Me."


	15. What Really Counts

**A/N: I know there's been a lot of setup and not much action lately. I'm not happy about the pacing, but I don't have enough time to make major revisions right now. I hope you still enjoy.**

 **15\. What Really Counts**

Kiyo stood with his friends in the team queue, the transporter at their feet still stubbornly red. So much of today was wasted waiting. One player short since Omin stayed home, it took time each round to fill their fourth spot, then for the network to find another steady team to face. Lita suggested switching to random placement, but they wouldn't get the practice they needed that way. Besides, they'd have to give up their lobby, go down to the tower's ground floor and get in line with everyone else. By the time they did that…

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he knew his day was over before he read the message. [It's Oly. Hate to ruin the fun but you need to meet me ASAP. Plans changed.]

Kiyo frowned at the screen. "Plans changed?"

"What's up?" Lita read over his shoulder. "Oo, she gave you her number."

"Who?" Yuma asked. "Oly? The chick with the Mako?"

Kiyo nodded as he replied to Oly that they were queued for a match. She told him to make it the last one for the day. "I have to go after this round."

Yuma grinned. "Ah, the lady calls. You're showing her a good time, I hope."

"No, come on – she's older than my sister. And I mean I have to go because something's wrong. I think."

"Oh. Shit's still going down?"

"Did she say why?" wondered Lita.

"No."

Yuma checked the time. "Without you, we'll never get a full team. But… guess it's only getting colder."

"Poor baby," Lita teased.

"Hey! If I had a lamp for a head and antifreeze ink, I'd stay out all night too!"

Kiyo watched the transporter, willing it to flash green. The wind had picked up as the sun went down, coming off the ocean in bitter blasts. Matches near the coast turned miserable, and Saltspray Rig closed completely. With less and less players for the network to call, there was no telling how long they'd sit here watching the screens around them play highlights from the pro and college winter seasons. If all they wanted to do was watch, he thought sourly, they could've stayed home, warm and dry.

His phone lit up with another message from Oly. [Did you start yet?]

[Slow matchmaking,] he answered. [Shouldn't be much longer.]

Her reply came quickly. [Too long already. Need you here now.]

Lita noticed him texting and asked, "Any news?"

"No, but I really have to go." He typed out that he was coming.

"We'll get in any minute, though," Yuma said. "I can feel it!"

"Sorry. She said now. You two can stay – I don't mind."

Lita offered to quit with him, and they left the queue room with Yuma lamenting the missed match despite hating the cold. Downstairs, Kiyo was glad so many people left already. He rushed to the locker rooms and had his gear stuffed in his bag before Yuma finished changing.

"I want the story later!" his friend said. "With the way you're moving, Miss Oly must be one in a million."

"Shut up. This isn't a joke."

"Ah, I know. Hey – I know." He caught Kiyo's arm as he hurried past. "Sorry. Really, though, let us know everything's good, okay?"  
"Yeah. I will."

"I'll say goodbye to Lita for you."

"Thanks."

Oly had the car trunk standing open when Kiyo finally came out of the plaza to meet her. "Throw that stuff back here." She pointed to his gear bag and splattershot. "Are your shoes clean? What took you so long?"

"I thought you'd want me to change clothes. I tried to clean my coat off, but it's still a little-"

"It's fine." She fired off a text message to someone. "Let's go."

He stowed his gear and slid into the front seat. Oly's mantle was smooth and pink as ever, but the look in her eyes made him afraid to speak. They pulled away from the plaza and drove in silence until she composed herself.

"Sorry if I was short with you earlier," she said. "I got some bad news today."

"It's Goji, isn't it? What happened?!"

"No, no. Actually, it's your Octoling friend. Her infection's pretty nasty, and her doctor's afraid you and Goji – and I – might've caught it too. We have to get tested."

"What is it? Will Sera be okay?"

"They think so. I don't remember what it's called. The guy spoke in medical-ese."

He pulled out his phone. "Does Goji know?"

"I told her right away. She's meeting us there."

"At the hospital?" he wondered.

"Not Inkopolis General. They said there's a small one connected to the security headquarters building, and that's where we're supposed to go. I guess our case is special enough for it," she said.

"Yeah… must be. What's the test like?"

"I don't know."

"Is that where Sera is? Will we see her while we're there?"

"I don't know, Kiyo."

Her tone told him to stop with the questions. "Um. I'm… sorry you got dragged into this."

"None of it's your fault," Oly said with a sigh. "But it's fine. I want to see three clean bills of health. That's what matters now." She flashed him a forced smile and asked, "So how'd you do today?"

"Not terrible. Weather was okay until Saltspray opened up. The wind's brutal out there. Lita was fine, though. She was our advantage once the sun started to go down. She has this strategy where she glows brighter on purpose so people target her first. But she's ready for them, and splats two, three, or all four of the other team in the first minute." He went on telling her about their matches. She commented as he talked, but he got the feeling she wasn't really listening. They drove into a part of town he'd never seen, with Oly watching her GPS for every turn. It was nearly dark when they pulled into a parking garage connected to the tall, sleek headquarters of the Security and Intelligence Agency.

Oly checked her map and shrugged. "We're here."

He peered out the window at the empty lot, a hundred yards of concrete under pallid mercury lights. "This is it? Where's Goji?"

"She's on her way," Oly said.

"This place is creepy. What if she goes into that panic mode again?"

"I think she'll be okay," Oly said. "And if something does upset her, she has us to help."

"You said you've seen her do it before," he said. "What causes it?"

"In general, fear." Oly's gaze wandered the empty lot. "I don't mean horror-movie fear; it's hard for us to understand since we don't live with it. It's the fear you'd feel if you were sure everyone you loved was about to leave you forever – and that you totally deserved it."

"Gods… Why would she ever think that?"

"Wish I could explain this better. It's not that you or I would say something to make her believe that. It's… it's when lots of bad thoughts overwhelm her all at once. Think of a turf war where the other team makes it all the way to your side. They have your starting point covered, and there's so much of their ink down that you can't get close enough to splat them before they take you out. You're stuck. Game over. That's when she needs someone like you or me to hold on to. To tell her we're there for her and we're not going anywhere," she said. "To tell her she's loved."

"I never knew," he said. "She shuts herself off. I didn't know she had any real friends except her boss. Has she gone to you all this time?"

Oly hesitated. "I think she usually deals with it alone. That only makes it worse for her."

"Not anymore," he said. "I won't let that happen again."

"I feel better that you know. Just don't treat her like she's made of glass. Don't make her feel like a burden." She checked the rearview mirror. "Oh, good. She's here."

As Goji's weathered sedan pulled in behind them and he and Oly got out to meet her, Kiyo realized he still had nothing to break the ice. They hadn't talked at all since yesterday, and there was lots of air to clear.

"I'm late, I know, I know, I'm sorry," Goji said. She looked cold in just her scrubs and a hoodie.

"Nobody's late," Oly assured her. "Deep breath. Relax."

"Kiyo," Goji said. "Did Oly tell you why we're here? I'm so sorry. I probably scared you to death last night with my – issues – and now this, and-"

"Stop saying you're sorry, Goj," he said. "Nothing's your fault. And you didn't scare me."

Her blue eyes searched his. "I know I did."

"No. You didn't," he said. "Something hurting you – that scared me."

"You don't need to worry. Let's… let's get inside. It's cold."

As Goji set off across the lot, Kiyo noticed Oly frown at her back. He hoped he hadn't already said something wrong. He jogged to catch up with his sister and asked, "Is this where Sera is?"

"Yes, but we can't see her," she said. "I already asked. I promised her I'd visit, but they say she's in quarantine – that between the infection and the medicine, she's too sick to see anyone."

"Can I come too when you're allowed?"

"Oh – I didn't think you'd want to."

"I don't think she liked me very much," he said. "But if I were her, I'd want all the friends I could get right now."

"I'll… ask."

The door spray-painted with _Visitors' Entrance_ was unlocked, though a weekend night was nowhere near the posted hours. The little lobby inside was a bright change from the foreboding exterior. A woman in a nurse's uniform hopped up from a chair.

"Are ya all here for yer screenin'?" she asked. "Goji, Kiyoza, and M-mm Oly?"

"That's us," Goji said.

"You're right on time. I'm Mia. I'll be helpin' the doc tonight. Just follow me." Mia's ink was hot pink as Oly's, and her smile made Kiyo feel welcome and at ease. They followed her to an elevator where she inserted a key and pushed a button with a glowing _H_. They dropped quickly, and when the doors opened they followed Mia a short way down a cement hall. "There's the doc now," she said.

A white-coated man stood in the door of an examination room. His green mantle glowed like Lita's, but he spoke with an accent she didn't have. "Welcome," he said. "Grigori Nashov, chief medical officer. Thank you for coming so late."

"The sooner we get this done with, the better," Goji said.

"Of course. There is no cause for great alarm, but I assure you, nothing will go undetected." His eyes met Oly's for the briefest moment.

"I'll go first," she said. "Get myself out of the way."

"Very well. Then, Goji and Kiyoza, would you mind waiting in the hall? I don't want anyone feeling cramped."

Oly went inside with the doctor and Mia, leaving Kiyo suddenly alone with his sister. He tried to recall Oly's advice about what to say. Was this really the time to talk? A cold, hard hallway wasn't exactly calming, but who knew when the right time would come? Goji had a tentacle clutched in her hands, kneading the bulb so hard it hurt to watch. "Hey," Kiyo said. "You, er, okay?"

"Just, you know…"

"Mm. Weird place, right? Feels like you'd open the wrong door and find, I dunno, aliens or something." She didn't laugh with him. "Er… Oly seems cool with it, though."

Goji stared at doors at the end of the hall where PATHOLOGY – LABS glared down in red lights. "Oly's pretty fearless."

"Yeah, she is." _You won't even look at me?_ "I've said that about you, too."

"You have?" She sighed. "Guess I had to disappoint you eventually."

"Who's disappointed?" He stepped around into her view. "Not me. What would I have without you?"

"Not a sister who's a mess."

"I don't think you're a mess."

She rolled her eyes. "Liar."

"Look. Where's our next closest relative? When Mom… Without you, I would've had to move across the friggin' ocean to live with her cousin who I've never met. Don't you think I'm happier with you?"

"I don't know how you feel now."

"Get real, Goji!" His voice echoed off the cement walls. "I wouldn't trade you for anything."

She looked at him through teary eyes. "It's my fault you're here right now."

"Doesn't change anything."

"You don't understand."

" _You_ don't understand. And stop that." He pulled her tentacle out of her grasping fingers. "You don't understand that I care about you, no matter what. So does Oly. I think Ruby loves you enough to adopt you if you let her." Her lips twitched up. Not quite a smile, but it encouraged him. "I can remind you that you're not alone."

"You shouldn't have to pause your life for me."

They were going in circles, he realized, and he couldn't believe how fiercely she argued her own worthlessness. "And you call me stubborn," he said. "What – what if I wouldn't eat the dinners you made because _you shouldn't have to cook for me?_ What if I lived outside because _you shouldn't have to pay the bills for me?_ I'd be smelly and hungry all the time, and you'd wonder what the hell I was trying to prove." That earned him a teary laugh. He nudged her shoulder. "That's where I'm at – wondering what you're trying to prove. And whatever it is, stop." When he hugged her, she felt small. "I know in those moments you're afraid I hate you. That'll never happen. And you tell yourself you deserve to be alone. Also never gonna be true. You're the best."

"Thank you, Kiyo," she murmured. "I don't think I am. But I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Goj," he said. "Don't forget that, okay?"

"I'll try."

They let go when the door opened and Oly emerged with a scowl. "How was it?" he asked.

"A'll let you know," she grumbled, "when I 'an feel mah throat a'ain." She noticed Goji's reddened eyes, but Mia joined them before she could ask any questions.

"Ready for the next victim," Mia said. "How 'bout you, Kiyoza?"

"Er. Sure." He squeezed Goji's arm and followed Mia into the room where the doctor waited with a syringe and a coiled cable on the counter. His adrenaline piqued.

"Kiyoza," Nashov said. "If you'll please sit on the table and untie your tentacles, we can begin."

"What's wrong with Oly's tongue?" he asked as he smoothed his mantle down.

"Just numb," Mia said, and showed him a spray bottle. "I'm gonna give ya a little spritz so ya don't feel the spectroscope."

"The what?"

"This." Nashov showed him a tiny lens on the end of the coiled cable. "Nothing but an expensive camera."

"That's going down my throat?" Kiyo gulped, but thought of Goji, already distressed that they were here at all. Whatever he went through, he had to show her it was no big deal. Her feelings were what mattered now. "Right. Well, er… Bring it on."


	16. Let Her Sleep

**A/N: Kicking off the new year with an update. Originally, we weren't going to see Sera in this chapter, but a comment from Roguespirit changed my mind. I like how this turned out, and I hope you all do too**

 **16\. Let Her Sleep**

Marie watched Kiyo put on a brave face to follow Mia into the examination room. The nurse gave her a quick nod before shutting the door; this was their chance. Marie motioned to Goji, and the pair set off toward the double doors that led to the pathology lab. Signs on each side warned _Patients and authorized staff ONLY beyond this point_. "Fifteen minutes," Marie said. "That's ahh you have."

"Thank you for this," Goji murmured. "I know they weren't happy about letting me in."

"She'll probab'y be s'eeping anyway," Marie slurred, and bit her languid tongue in frustration.

"I know, but I can leave a note. That's good enough to keep my promise for now."

Marie shifted back to her native color as they entered the nearly empty lab. The lights rested at half power. Only one technician waited with two white coats and surgical masks on his arm. "Just to be safe," Marie explained. Goji thanked the tech, and they followed him through the dim space to the patient rooms. Only one was occupied. Goji let herself in and gasped.

It was like stepping onto an island draped in deepest night. The ceiling was a sky awash with stars. Waves shushed on the wall screen's beach – moonlit foamy crests that washed in from the virtual sea. It could be more spa than hospital if she ignored the monitors hunched by the bed. And there beneath the sheets, a curled ball of tentacles, was Serashura, sound asleep.

"Poor thing," Goji whispered.

"S'eeping," Marie said. She handed her a notepad and pen from the counter along the wall. It wasn't much, Goji thought as she moved into the light to write. But it kept the promise.

 _Sera: I tried to see you tonight, but you were resting. Didn't want to wake you. Kiyo and I were here for tests. He asked about you and hopes you're doing as well as possible. I hope you aren't upset with me for –_

She looked up when Marie swore under her breath. The ball of tentacles on the bed uncurled.

"Who – Goji?" Sera's green eyes blinked sorely up at them.

"Sera! Oh… I didn't mean to disturb you," Goji said. "I was leaving you a note."

"You came." Sera coughed.

"Of course I did. I promised you. How do you feel?"

"Like I ate bad fish." Sera recognized Marie with a scowl. "You brought _her_?"

"Oly's worried about you too."

Marie and Sera shared a cold look. "Thon't 'et too close," Marie warned her. "You're sthill gontagious."

Sera smiled – the first time Goji ever saw. "You've forgotten how to speak?" she taunted. "I am so sorry."

"Just meet me out there," Marie hissed to Goji. She stalked out to the hallway to wait with the technician.

Goji turned back to Sera and tried to hide a grin. "That wasn't very nice."

Sera snickered weakly and shrugged. "She sounds funny, no?"

"She's – Okay, it's a little funny. I'll sound the same way in a few minutes when I have my test. They have to numb our tongues to look down into our lungs."

"Oh," Sera said. "The tests, because of me."

"It's not your fault," Goji said. "How are you getting along with Dr. Nashov and Mia?"

"Well enough," Sera said. "The doctor comes and goes. I wish I could ask him more about Daishana. He said he was there, but nothing else. I've heard it's the grandest city in the world."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you when he has some free time."

"Did you know Mia's family are oyster farmers? And she left them behind to come here?"

"I didn't know that," Goji lied. "I'm glad you're getting to know her."

"I don't have a choice. She loves to talk," said Sera. "Except when I asked what will happen to me when I leave here." Her face fell, and she coughed a little. "She did not have much to say then."

"I don't think she knows."

"You know?"

"No, Sera," Goji said. "I don't. But I'll be there for you however I can be."

The door opened then, and Marie poked her head in. "We godda go," she said.

"You're leaving already?" Sera protested.

"I didn't have much time to start with," Goji said. "We're breaking the rules a little to be here at all.

"Stay. Please! I'm awake now."

"You're supposed to be in quarantine until you're not contagious anymore. Then Kiyo and I can come and talk without masks and time limits," Goji said.

"Time limits," Sera grumbled. "Like a prisoner."

"It's not like that at all."

"Goji," Marie said. "Come on."

"Wait." Caught between the two of them, Goji felt the grip of guilt on her throat. She went to the bedside and bent down to look Sera in the eyes. "I will come back," she said. "But I have to go for now so that I'm _allowed_ back, okay? We have to follow the rules for the sake of your health and mine, and Kiyo's. I'll be back as soon as you're cleared from quarantine. I promise."

"You make many promises."

"And I keep them, don't I?"

"Goji!" Marie insisted. " _Now!_ "

"Don't I?" Goji repeated.

"…yes."

"Yes, I do." She stood. "Now try to go back to sleep. With that medicine, it's the best thing for you." She said a rushed goodbye and left Sera to rest, hoping she did the right thing by coming at all. Mia could've lied and told Sera she slept through the visit. Instead, they woke the poor kid for a few minutes of talk, then bolted with no idea if they'd be allowed back in a day or a week. She could only hope her brief appearance gained a little more of Sera's trust.

Marie dished out a lecture about infection as they shed their coats and masks and hurried from the lab back out into the concrete hall.

"I didn't catch it," Goji clipped when she'd heard enough. "And you know it. Between my mask, her meds, and the aerosol in there, the transmission risk was one in a billion."

"Too high," Marie said. "You were care-ress."

"I was careless with her at my house, but there were bigger problems then. I have the right protections here." She tugged on Marie's braid, which had slipped down her back and out of her sight. " _You_ forgot your color."

Marie's mantle turned back to pink in a heartbeat. "Shit. Thanks."

"And I'm the careless one?" Goji folded her arms outside the exam room.

Marie rubbed her temples and spoke slower to get the words out right. "Can you blame me for worrying? What she has could kill you."

"If untreated for weeks," Goji said. "It's infection, not poison."

"Fine, _fine,_ but what if Kiyo were out here and saw us? Try telling him why you and I are allowed through those doors, but he's not."

"You and I have sold some cheap stories to sharp people. Between us, we'd have covered it." When Marie tried to argue more, Goji cut her off. "Remember when you flew us up to Manmei for the Festival of Lights, and passed it off as training? 'Agent Three needs practice tracking targets through crowds. We're going to work on blending in.'" She puffed her chest up imitating military-formal Marie.

"Of course I remember. But the point is-"

"The point is, if you could pitch that to your mother and get away with it, my little brother won't trip you up."

They fell into silence until Marie slowly smiled. "How could I forget that night? When you said you were never at a street fair, I had to show you the best. All the people and shops and music. Nothing like summer nights in Manmei."

"The food and the fireworks…" Goji recalled.

"The dancing."

"Nn… You mean the tripping and stumbling."

"You did wonderfully for your first time," Marie said.

"First and only," Goji cringed. "I embarrassed you."

"Never. You were the perfect partner."

Goji felt heat flood her face. She fished for something to say, but Kiyo's laughter from inside rushed her. "Marie-" The door opened. Kiyo and Mia came into the hall in a ruckus.

"Goj! I got to see inside my lungs! It was awesome!"

"Oh. Great, bud. Glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Yer turn, Miss Goji," Mia said. "Then we can get ya outta here and on with yer night."

"I'm ready." She followed the nurse with a backward glance at Marie. Kiyo was rambling to her too, playing up the numbness of his tongue. Her eyes met Goji's, and maybe it was wild imagining, but Goji thought she saw hope behind the rosy lenses.

* * *

Pleasant as Dr. Nashov and Mia were, Kiyo was glad when the tests were all done and he was back outside with Goji and Oly. Their tongues still felt strange, and Oly had the worst numbing dose by far. She was getting over it by now, but Goji giggled when she still slurred a word or two. Kiyo thought Oly might've liked the attention more than she let on. She checked an email on her phone and declared that it was too late to tour the condo. They would have to go tomorrow after work and school. For now they could get dinner, go back to Oly's place, and relax after the rushed and unpleasant evening.

Kiyo rode with Oly again, and as soon as they were on the way, she said, "Seemed like I missed a lot while they scoped my lungs. What'd you say to Goji back there?"

"Why? Was she mad?"

"No. She was chill. What'd you tell her?"

"I told her how I felt," he said. "It's like she doesn't want anyone to care about her. Especially not us. I said I'm glad I have her. Just like I told you, without her I'd be screwed. Helping her isn't some burden. More like it's the least I can do."

"It seemed to help her tonight. Thangs. Than-ks." She clicked her tongue and growled. "Ugh. I hate this. Bet Mia gave me too much on purpose, just for being the same color."

She recovered enough taste to enjoy her dinner by the time they reached the café. They kept it simple: soup and sandwiches, and lattes to go. Oly was right, Kiyo thought – Goji was chill. She didn't say much, but her smile was easy and her laughter free. Back in the suite, she sat between Oly and him on the couch while they made fun of a sitcom and caught some college turf war news. Kiyo knew Goji couldn't care less – she'd rather be reading – but she watched anyway, leaning against him and curled around a pillow with her legs in Oly's lap. Eventually she closed her eyes.

It was nearly midnight when Oly suggested they go to bed. "You have to be up early," she reminded Kiyo, "if you want my killer breakfast before school."

"You'd make me breakfast again?"

"Yes, if you get up in time! You were a zombie this morning. None of that again."

When Kiyo was in his room and the light under his door was off, Marie nudged a dozing Goji. "Nocturne, wake up. It's time to go to sleep."

Goji yawned. "Sorry. Sports put me right out."

"Don't be sorry. I was comfy." She patted Goji's legs. "Didn't mind at all. Shall I carry you to bed?"

"Um…" Goji's smile fell. She tipped her head toward the guest room and whispered, "He might wake up and notice. We're lucky he didn't last night."

"I had an excuse ready," said Marie. "You're right; he wouldn't trip us up." But she felt Goji's hesitation like a cold draft. "No worries. Just thought you'd sleep better on the real bed."

"Is that really all?" Goji asked.

"Yeah! I'd use the recliner. I didn't mean…"

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed again," Goji said. "That's silly. I'm fine here."

"If you're sure." Marie swallowed her disappointment, stood, and stretched. "I'll see you in the morning. Wake me if you need anything, okay?"

"Mhm."

"Sleep well, Goji." She turned off the TV and the lights one by one, took her time removing her lenses and brushing her teeth, hoping Goji might decide the bed was better after all. But this time, when she passed by on the way to her room, the blanket cocoon on the couch lay still. No one's mind would change tonight.

 _Too far. My stupid flirt. Damn it! I just want to see you there and pretend,_ she thought as she changed in her lonely room. How she longed to make up for lost time. But that took two, and they were still one each. She had no chance of falling asleep like this. Her mind wandered, groping for something it could seize and solve.

 _Callie_. They hadn't spoken since their fight in the dressing room. Not so much as a text. This time, she decided, she would be the one to break the silence. Anything to dull the ache in her heart.

[You home?] she sent.

[Out with my drunk friends,] came the reply. Then, [LMA.]

 _LMA? What – oh_. "'Leave me alone,'" she muttered. "Couldn't even spell it out, could you?" She tried again. [I shouldn't have said what I said. Can we talk when you're back?]

[Why? Feel bad for being a bitch?]

Marie gritted her teeth. [I'm sorry.]

[Go to Goji if you're mopey. Or is she tired of you already? That's a new record.]

Marie snarled and rapped out a vicious reply. Her thumb hovered over the screen. _No. Don't take the bait._ Sending all that venom would only make tomorrow's studio time worse. She cleared it all, tossed her phone aside, and hid in her headphones instead.


	17. Calamari County Idyll

**17\. Calamari County Idyll**

Marie knew she couldn't sleep, so she didn't try. She lay in bed with the curtains wide open to let in the city light. Soft jazz went best with a view like this, but her mood was all wrong. Her bed was empty save for her, the sheets all flat and cold. But she found that the one on her mind wasn't the girl asleep on her couch. Goji's warmth would be welcome tonight, and every night for the rest of time – but Goji was coming around. She felt it. Something in her indigo eyes kept the little hope alive that they could pick up the pieces and start again.

Callie, though, she wondered if she could ever reach. The crack appeared between them in their first month of real fame. With the act and their duties bearing down, she passed it off as adjustment to a life neither knew how to live. But it grew with the years. Then Goji had come, and then Goji had gone, and in the long aftermath Marie and her cousin had few kind words to share.

 _If she weren't so busy with that pack of bottom-feeders, maybe we could spend some time._

 _What time? She doesn't have any for boring prudes like you. Except when she locks herself out at four in the morning, or comes home crying, or needs an alibi for being late._

Marie shut her eyes and drifted back to when the best times of their lives were spent side by side.

 **\- 14 years ago -**

Calamari County was a proud old harbor town. Its piers were once the last solid ground for sailors bound across the world, and the first upon return. Its taverns sang the songs of ten generations and heard the heroes of the Great Turf War turn fishermen into soldiers.

Marie Cuttlefish carried the name of the greatest of all those heroes, he who returned to raise his family in the house where he was born; and when duty finally called him away to head the New Squidbeak Splatoon, he left the old place to his eldest daughter with an egg of her own on the way. Thus Marie Cuttlefish took her first steps down the same hall as the legend himself, and alongside her beloved cousin, made Calamari County their kingdom from the crusted wharf to the farthest woods.

Fourth grade was a week away when the calm seas of their youth began to change. Marie sat watching cartoons in the kitchen when she saw Aunt Nishi's car at the end of the gravel drive. With a thrill she left her breakfast and ran out into the grass, pajama pants picking up warm morning dew.

"Surprise!" Callie yelled out the window. She bounded from the backseat with pink suitcase in tow.

"You're staying over? How long?"

"I dunno. Tonight? All week? For _ever!_ " Callie cartwheeled around her.

"Hey, squiddo." Aunt Nishi gave Marie one of her face-burying hugs. Her clothes had that odd smell again, the one that came from the little box-pipes she and Uncle Orn carried. _Vaporizers_ , Mom called them. Marie liked _box-pipe_ better. It made them sound like instruments. "Is your mom home?"

"Yep. She just got up, so she's still grouchy."

"When isn't she, though?"

"Did you tell her you were coming?" Marie asked as they walked to the door.

"It's a last-minute thing. Don't worry. It'll be fine."

"I smell hash browns," Callie sang when they were inside, and peered around the corner into the kitchen. "I _see_ hash browns!"

"Shoes, Cal," Marie warned before she could march her muddy feet across the floor.

"Ugh! A little dirt never killed anybody."

Nagisa heard them by then. She appeared on the steps in a lime nightgown that would've matched her color had her ink not been pale from poor sleep. "Hello…?" She surveyed her grinning niece, the suitcase, and her sister. "Did we plan a sleepover?"

"Not exactly. I thought it'd be a fun thing for the end of summer," said Nishi.

"Meaning you and Orn want to do something _fun_ for the end of summer."

"Umm…" Nishi batted violet eyes. "Who says grownups can't have fun too?"

"It's my one day off, Nishi. My _one day_ … Girls, go upstairs."

Callie whooped. "Yeah! Thanks, Aunt Naga!"

Marie knew better than to celebrate before her mother agreed to anything. She darted into the kitchen for the rest of her breakfast, and they raced upstairs to her bedroom. Callie helped herself to a hash brown and bounced on the bed. "What do you wanna do first?"

"I dunno." Marie turned her stereo on to block out the argument downstairs. "Better not start anything until we're sure you're staying."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Callie said.

"You know how this goes."

"Yeah, yeah. They fight a little, then Aunt Naga lets me stay 'cause I'm awesome."

"And humble," Marie added.

Sure enough, Nishi eventually came upstairs to tell them Callie had all weekend and most of the next week to stay. Callie stopped cheering long enough to give her mother a kiss goodbye.

"Daddy and I will get you next week, baby. Be good for Aunt Naga, kay?"

"I'm _always_ good."

"I know you are, sea star." Nishi hugged them both and tousled Callie's tentacles. "Have fun." After she left, Marie dared to go downstairs and wash her plate. Her mother sat at the table reading the paper, impatient for coffee to brew. Marie gave her a wide berth.

"I'm not angry, Marie," Nagisa said without looking up. "You don't have to tiptoe."

"You look mad. Your ink's all ripply and kinda blue."

"I'm not angry with _you_." Nagisa forced her mantle back to lime. "Better?"

"Yes. Um. Thanks for letting Callie stay."

"Get your sleeping bag out for her and let her share your things. She doesn't have what we do at home."

"I know, Mom."

"I know you know, but I'm saying it anyway," Nagisa said, as she had for years.

"She'll be fine. Um. Where's Aunt Nishi going? What happened?"

"Don't worry about that. You enjoy your last week of vacation."

And they did. They went fishing in the afternoon. Marie never caught anything, and didn't like the worms, but Callie loved it. Marie felt bad that, despite saying she wasn't mad, her mother had been short with Callie all morning. It wasn't Callie's fault, after all. So they went fishing because Callie wanted to, and Marie brought her guitar instead of her rod.

She played and they sang down the dirt road as overgrown lawns gave way to meadows, then to woods over the second hill. Only a trail led on from there, but the pair could've followed it blindfolded right to the edge of the pond and its ancient willow grove. They found it empty as usual except for birds calling from their nests, and they settled in the shade on their favorite gnarled root.

Marie plucked melodies from the air and Callie made the water dance with each cast of her line. Funny, Marie thought, how ever-bouncy Callie could sit still as a viper, coiled and ready for her bobber to dip. And when it did, she set the hook with a flick of her wrist and reeled in her prey without mercy. The fish were biting today. She landed one after another, admired their size and shining scales, and tossed them back to the algae-green depths to grow bigger for next time.

The grove settled into cool shadow as the day wore on till sunset filtered through the trees. They headed home with stomachs growling and found a familiar pickup truck in the driveway.

"Gramps is here!" Callie dropped her rod in the grass and sprinted for the door.

"Shoes, Cal!" Marie called as she struggled with her guitar and the rod.

"Ugh!" A pair of muddy boots sailed back outside.

"There's my scouts!" Gramps declared when they piled into the kitchen. "I's about to send a search party for ya."

"We were fishing," giggled Callie as she climbed onto his lap. "I caught five bass, four catfish, and eight koi."

"Nine," Marie said as she sat at the table. Her mouth watered at the smell of eel stew and rice – one of Callie's favorites.

"Yeah, nine!" Callie echoed.

"Well where're they?" Gramps looked shocked. "We're starvin'."

"Aw, you don't eat the pond fish!" Callie pouted.

"I can certainly smell them," Nagisa said from the stove. "Both of you wash your hands. Real dinner is ready."

Marie noted the coffee mugs, her mother's irked expression, the papers Gramps dropped in his battered bag. All the signs of hastily halted talk. She caught Callie's eyes. "C'mon."

"There's a sink there…"

"She's cooking there." Marie pulled her up the steps and hissed, "I wanna listen."

"Huh?"

"Just be quiet." She leaned out of the bathroom and perked up her ears.

"…just got promoted. I'm in line to be chief in a few years," Mom was saying.

"You're better'n this, Naga, and ya know it," Gramps growled. "This town ain't what it was when you'n Nishi were growin' up. Won't be nothin' left fer the girls by the time they're grown. I ain't gonna let ya scud around here when the Squidbeak has a place for ya."

"I _ain't_ going to be Daddy's little tagalong girl, either. I earn what I get."

"Then transfer to Inkopolis PD! Ya'd go straight to the top o' the city force."

"And if I move, where will Nishi dump her kid when she wants to get wasted? I am the only reason Calliope hasn't been..." Marie held her breath, straining to hear as her mother's voice dropped.

"What's she saying?" Callie whispered. Marie waved her away, but the chance had passed.

"Girls!" Nagisa called. "It doesn't take that long to wash your hands."

Marie pretended she heard nothing as she followed Callie down and joined Gramps at the table. He asked if they were ready for school, to a chorus of boos and groans.

"You love school, Marie," Nagisa chided as she filled plates from the pot.

"Summer's still better," Marie said. "Oh – I'll get those." She slid from her chair and picked up Callie's plate and her own, trying in that moment to read her mother's face, but Nagisa turned away with a tired, "Thank you." Marie wished she could blurt out all the questions in her head, but she'd only get lectured for eavesdropping. Plus, the trouble had something to do with Callie, and Callie was right there, and she didn't need to know they were talking about Aunt Nishi because whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Happy buttercup yellow spread through Callie's mantle when Marie brought the heaping plates. "Fresh! Thanks, Aunt Naga."

"'Course it's fresh," Gramps said. "Y'outdone yerself this time, darlin'."

Nagisa sat down last. "I thought I'd do something special since we're all here together."

Marie thanked her with a smile and pretended not to notice that the worry-ripples were back in her fearless mom's ink.


	18. A Small, Safe Place

**18\. A Small, Safe Place**

The last of winter brought a dreary end to Kiyo's first month in the condo. He wasn't ready to call it _home_. Even tomorrow, when the movers brought everything else that could fit, and the house he grew up in stood empty and dark, the new place would still feel like a roof to keep rain off his head and a room to hold clothes and a bed. Stuck truly between all his friends, too far from any of them for easy visits, he spent most of his free time at the plaza. He'd always wished to move within walking distance of it, and here he was at last. That didn't bring Omin, Yuma, and Lita any closer. They still had to catch a ride or a bus, so Kiyo often battled alongside casuals who couldn't care less if they won or lost. More nights than not, he returned to the condo fuming, and caught tired lectures from Goji about having more fun and meeting new friends.

 _Look who's talking, Goji. You and your singular friend._

He saw Oly just once in passing since they moved in. He bumped into her as she was leaving the building and he was walking in from the school bus. She was in a hurry and didn't say much more than, "Hey, Kiyo, see you later!"; and up in their third-floor room he found his sister in tears. She insisted she was only stressed, that Oly had nothing to do with it, but it didn't feel right. He texted Oly to find out for himself, and got an oddly bewildered reply: [Geez, had no idea. Was fine when I left. Try to help out more, and be there for her!]

 _Try to help out more?_ It left him to worry that he was the problem, but he didn't know what to do. Goji spent hours at the old house packing and sorting and repacking, but she staunchly refused to let him go too, even long enough to say goodbye. She added more hours to her bloated work schedule. When their paths crossed a few times a week, they shared quiet takeout meals over which she only wanted to hear about his life, and divulged nothing of her own. He was frightened by the dark circles that bloomed beneath her eyes.

Something was wrong. Several searches of her bedroom came up empty. Oly's replies, ever shorter, told him nothing. He could only imagine one thing besides the move that would trouble her: Sera had been released from her hospital stay. She was living on her own in a rented room not far from their own new place. Goji promised they'd visit, but of course they had not, and Kiyo was tired of waiting. On a drizzling Friday afternoon with two hours to kill before turf war, he headed south from his new bus stop towards the harbor.

Abalone Street was a long slope from the city's heart down to the sea. Glassy neon storefronts turned to awnings and hand-painted signs: _Shinmei Oysters 5q/doz; FRESH CATCH; Fried noodles made to order!_. They called out sadly to the empty sidewalks as Kiyo checked which branching road to take. Only two more blocks. The distance looked much smaller on his phone screen last night. The closer he got to the water, the more the wind picked up. It carried smells of salt, frying grease and food; the open market mixing with the ocean's briny mist. His stomach growled for a fresh, hot snack to keep the chill at bay.

 _Maybe Sera would share one._ Food was a great peace offering. But what to buy? He didn't have many options with only thirty quid to his name. He was at a loss until, above one tent, he saw two chalkboard menus half-legible in the rain. One he could make out. The other was written in the blocky script of the Octarian alphabet.

The Inkling woman behind the counter noticed him squinting at the boards, and called out, "All right, there, honey? Lookin' for some grub?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"What can I whip up for ya?"

He had no clue what Sera might like. He'd only seen her eat plain noodles. "You must get lots of Octolings here?"

"Aha, I do!" She looked up at the menu. "You speak Ottoshi?"

"Er, no, just recognized it. What do they usually get?"

"Tryin' new flavors, eh? Good on ya." She grinned. "Local favorite's gotta be the kelp clusters – South Seas style. Greens bought fresh this mornin', and the hot peppers are my own crop. Seeds are right from the Daishana Channel Islands. Can't go wrong."

"Sounds good to me. Better get one plain order too, just in case."

"You're in for a treat. It'll be just a minute."

When they were done, he stowed the two warm paper bags in his backpack. Their aroma tempted him every step of the last two blocks to a drab, five story complex. _Inkopolis Public Housing Subsidy S. Harbor Ave._ peeled from a sign on the front gate. He scanned the list of names above the call box. The line by Sera's apartment number was blank, but he was sure he'd copied Goji's note correctly. _I didn't come all this way for nothing._ He typed 4-3-5 on the keypad and waited.

To his relief, the speaker crackled with Sera's voice. "Yes?"

"Sera? It's Kiyoza. Goji's brother."

"Kiyoza? Goji is with you?"

Between the tinny speaker and Sera's accent, Kiyo couldn't understand. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Goji. Your sister. She is with you?"

"Uh, no. Just me."

"But you knew where to find me?"

"She told me," he said. "I was checking out the market and thought I'd see how you're doing. Got some snacks for us to share if you want." He waited so long for her to reply that he thought she was ignoring him.

"Fine," she finally said. "The gate is open. Hurry up."

He went inside and crossed a gravel courtyard to the lobby, where a dour woman at the desk watched him all the way to the elevator. It was a slow ride up four floors, and when the doors opened he thought he made a mistake. The hallway was bland enough to be a vacant office space left among the residences. There were no cozy comforts, no decorations on the walls. Just drab carpet underfoot and metal numbers tacked to doors. But the numbers suggested he was in the right place: 417, 419… he followed them until he found 435.

Sera's room was at the very end of the floor by the fire escape. He double checked the number and broke the silence with a knock. A shadow crossed the peephole, and Sera cracked open the door. She still wore the clothes Goji gave her. She fixed him with her glittering eyes and did not speak or step aside.

"Hey," he said lamely. "Um. Thanks for letting me in."

"Goji promised she would tell no one where I am," she said. "She told others besides you?"

"I don't think so," he said.

"You've told others?"

"Nope."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying. Who would I tell?"

After studying him a moment longer, she finally sighed and let him in. Never had Kiyo seen such a sparse living space. Sera had a single mattress pushed against the wall, a tiny, round table and chairs; and a sink and stove that could barely pass in the cheapest motel. Cracker packs and pill bottles cluttered the counter, and a sack of rice loitered on the floor. The only window had its curtain drawn.

Sera stood against the counter and watched Kiyo unwrap the kelp clusters at the table. "You know I cannot pay you for this, yes? I have nothing to give, nothing to offer."

"I know. I wanted to do something for you since I was never allowed to visit you in the hospital."

She shrugged. "I slept much of the time. Effects of the medicine."

"Looks like you're still on some, huh?"

"A precaution."

"Maybe these'll make you feel better. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got hot and mild. Go on, try one."

Still reluctant, Sera sat on the edge of her chair and nibbled a spicy piece. "These are mine," she declared, and pulled the rest toward her, leaving Kiyo with the mild.

He chuckled. "The lady selling them said they're favorites of Octolings around here. Mind if I try one of those?"

"You won't like them. They're hot."

"I eat spicy stuff. Besides, never tried authentic Octarian food. It's a cultural experience."

"As you wish." She traded him for one of his.

No sooner had he popped it in his mouth than his eyes started to water, and heat flooded his face. "Holy… wow! Iss great! Got any water?"

"Water only makes it hotter." Her pant leg slid up when she stood, and he thought he glimpsed something black around her ankle. It was tough to see through his tears, and before he got a closer look, a pack of crackers landed in his lap.

"Eat those. They'll help."

He shoved them in and sighed as the fire on his tongue subsided. "Thanks."

"Too much culture for you?" She returned and savored another spicy kelp cluster without a flinch.

"Showoff."

"I warned you. Do be careful. Goji won't be pleased if you die in my room."

He laughed. "I was fine!"

"I saved your life. Barely."

They fell into silence as they ate. He tried to catch another glimpse of her ankle, but she sat with her right leg was tucked beneath her. She looked much healthier, he thought. Still slender, but not gaunt. The way Goji's old pullover swallowed Sera's top half while the pants were too short did make a funny sight, but a cute sort of funny that he didn't think he could explain before she evicted him. He fished for more to say. "So, um, they put you up here for free?"

"I cannot pay rent," she said. "I am too young for most work by your laws, but it hasn't stopped me from looking. Maybe someone would give me a chance if I didn't need to rest so much."

"You shouldn't have to work. You're barely older than me; you deserve a place to live. Inkopolis takes care of its people." He expected her to agree. Instead, she scoffed.

"Chance brought me to your sister, and by chance, she has a powerful friend," Sera said. "That's how I came to be here. Not by merit, and certainly not by your city's grace." She rolled her eyes. "Your city is my prison now."

"What do you mean?"

"You do not know? I cannot leave."

"Why?" he asked. "For how long?"

"I do not know. As for why, if Goji didn't tell you, I will keep it that way."

 _Goji knew?_ "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"An attempt on my life is not trouble enough?"

"That wasn't your fault! Why would they punish you?"

"I will not talk about this, Kiyoza," she said. "If that is all you want to ask, then leave."

He stammered. "N-no, I'm sorry. I just… didn't know." _Why wouldn't Goji tell me?_ "Wait – who's my sister's 'powerful friend'?"

Sera groaned. "Your questions have no end. The green girl, Oly." She said it like a curse.

"Oly? She's pink."

"She must've changed colors to talk to me." Sera shrugged. "She blames me for everything. I suppose she's partly right, though I never meant it to happen."

"She doesn't…" He tried to recall everything he'd heard Oly say about Sera. "No. She can't blame you. None of this is your fault!"

"Please, we can stop talking about this?"

"I just – that's not fair, and… Yeah. Yeah, sorry." Her eyes told him it wasn't a request, and he floundered for a new topic. "Er. So… I guess Goji's been here a lot?"

"Not a lot." Sera picked at her food. "Once for a few hours. Then again for a few minutes, long enough to drop off that." She pointed to the sack of rice. "I haven't heard from her since."

"She's been crazy busy. She tell you we moved into our new place, too?"

"Yes. She said you were unhappy, and she sounded the same."

"I wish it were bigger. And I miss being right down the street from my friends. Feels like Goji and I are the youngest ones in our building, and she's twenty. They're all older with mates and babies. It's boring."

"The rooms here could not hold families," she said. "Everyone keeps to themselves, it seems. I like it that way. I feel safe."

"Are there other Octolings?"

"Yes, but we haven't met. It's just as well."

He wanted to ask why but worried he might push too far again. They talked off and on till the kelp clusters were gone, and he checked the time on his phone.

"Uh oh. I hate to run out, but I gotta go."

"You are leaving?"

"I'm meeting my team at the plaza for practice." He crumpled up his wrappers and threw his bag over one shoulder. "It's only the third time since I moved that we'll all be there at once. I don't want to be late."

"Oh." A shadow crossed her face.

"This was fun. Can I stop by again sometime?" he asked.

"I suppose," she said slowly. "Thank you. For the food."

"No problem. Just watch, I'll work up to those hot ones. Oh, and I'll try to bring Goji along next time."

"I would like to see her."

He paused at the door. "Hey. You okay?"

"Fine," she said. "Don't dawdle. You'll be late for your games."

"Right. I'll come by in a few days. Glad you're feeling better! Later!"

He rushed out, and Sera locked the door behind him. She filled a minute with taking her trash to the bin and cleaning up from the meal. The meal Kiyoza had shared with her, unbidden. He had as many prying questions as the day they met, but he didn't press when she refused to answer. Not much, anyway. She wondered if he saw the tracker affixed to her ankle. If he had, he was courteous enough to spare her the shame of explaining it. It was humiliating enough knowing it was there, knowing that despite the room and the medicine for her ruined lungs, her freedom had been ripped away. She was branded a threat by all except Goji.

And where was Goji? Why hadn't she come too?

She was busy, Kiyoza said. _Maybe busy advocating for me._

Needing something to do with herself, but in no mood to go out in the rain, Sera put water on the stove for tea. She'd lived through worse than a little uncertainty. Uncomfortable, it was, but Kiyoza's visit told her she hadn't been forgotten.


	19. The Sea and Her Secrets

_A/N: Hello again! I've been very short on time for months, and for a while I was unclear on where everything was headed (the downside of posting in installments). I think I have it worked out now. This chapter isn't the fluffy one I wanted after such a long gap. In fact, it's not pretty. I promise things will start looking up soon._

 **19\. The Sea and Her Secrets**

Inkopolis sighed with the early breath of spring. Night still fell fast, and the rainy days were cold, but snow was done for the year. Evenings smelled of wet earth and salt and crocuses. A few warm days and the world would burst to life.

On the top floor of the Golden Sands Club, Marie opened her windows wide. Over the roofs of lower buildings the ocean spread out to meet the sky. How peaceful it looked from up here while the surf pounded the shore, restless as the seasons changed. Marie related. She'd waited too long for her favorite time of year to mind the chill in the air. Besides, the kitchen was hot from cooking.

Eel and scallops simmered on the stove with leeks and young carrots for color. Rice, bright white and steaming, warmed in a bowl close by. Callie would arrive soon with Mom and Gramps. They hadn't spoken much outside the studio for a month. Marie hoped Callie would see the gesture in her favorite meal. She was in no mood to entertain, but her mother's request for a family dinner was only a request in name, and it was a chance to make peace with her cousin. Tension with Goji and Callie at once left her downtrodden and frayed. She raised her eyes to the clock; her quiet day was almost gone. What a day it might've been if a few cards fell her way, if everything she did was done with someone else in mind.

 _Before long, Goji would be home from work all stressed and tightly strung. Marie would rub her shoulders and coax a smile from those deep blue eyes._

" _Dinner will be ready soon," she'd say. "I made something special tonight."_

 _They'd share a beautiful meal while Goji talked about the lives she'd saved that day, and they'd take cake and coffee to the balcony with a quilt and each other for warmth._

" _Look at those stars," Goji would sigh. "Could we always see this many from here?"_

" _I think they wait to come out for you."_

 _Their eyes would meet, and Goji would give her a deep espresso-icing kiss…_

"…and we're not even late. Relax for once."

 _That voice didn't belong._

"Marie? Knock-knock!" Callie sang from the hallway.

"Coming." Marie slid off the countertop to face reality again.

What a day it could've been.

Their stew bowls were nearly empty and their stomachs warmly full when Nagisa sighed and said, "Remember when we ate together like this every week? Now I couldn't tell you the last time we did."

"It's been a while," Marie agreed, pouring another glass of wine.

"Found one you like, I see," Nagisa said, nodding to the bottle. "You usually take it easy."

"Ah, she deserves it," said Gramps. "Damn fine cookin'. Good on ya, Marie. I know ya don' remember Gran too well, but this tastes jus' like hers from the ol' iron pot. Dunno how ya do it with nothin' but them fancy pans."

"It's a gift," Marie said. Her gut told her something was off. Usually all salt and grit and hearty laughs, Gramps had steered on the maudlin side all evening.

"Well," he went on. "It wasn't jus' grub we came for tonight. Got somethin' to tell you girls."

Callie looked up from her phone. "What happened? Nobody ever says that before good news."

"It ain't that bad, now, lemme finish. Ya both know I'm the last o' the first Squidbeak still aboard. One o' the last around at all. I've been thinkin' – and yer mum finally agreed – that it's time for me to step aside. Get new blood flowin' up the chain o' command."

"You're quitting?" Callie looked from him to Marie. "But you made the Agency. It's _you!_ "

"I ain't gonna be around forever, darlin'. My tide's goin' out. Gotta let the new one come in."

"You have plenty of time left! What's really going on? Are you sick?"

"Naw, naw, I ain't about to keel over," Gramps chuckled. "But it'll take a while to get myself outta everything I'm in. Year or so, most like. We all got time to let it sink in – me includin'. In the meantime, it's business as usual. Don't go tellin' the rank-and-file. It's need-to-know only, but you're always the first needin' to know."

"Yessir," Callie said numbly.

"Marie, you're quiet," said Nagisa. "How do you feel about this?"

"I'm not sure how to feel," Marie replied carefully. "Shocked, even this far in advance. It's the end of an era. I guess you'll be the new captain?" Nagisa nodded. "What are the expectations for us? What's the succession plan?"

"I expect you both to step up, of course. I need people I can trust and count on, and I can't imagine anyone better. Can you?" She cast a look between her daughter and her niece.

"No, ma'am," Callie murmured.

Marie shook her head. She didn't trust herself to say more without time to think it all through.

"All right, I know that's a lot to take in," Gramps said. "I didn't wanna upset either of ya, but I thought you'd be wantin' to know sooner 'n later. Let's stow the shop talk for now, eh? Plenty o' time to work out the fine print."

Marie was glad when the topic changed, but it was hard to move on with Mom still studying their expressions and tones. Strange how an Agency without Gramps seemed ridiculous until now. They made small talk for another half-hour until Mom stood and offered to help clean up. Marie mulled the news over while she fit plates and bowls in the dishwasher. Ranking up didn't excite her the way it once did. Her time was already stretched so thin. Something would have to give, and she balked at spending her days prowling HQ as an administrator. That life left Mom dour and drained, and being captain was more arduous yet. Marie had a sneaking suspicion that her mother was no less reluctant than she.

With the kitchen spotless again and the night wearing on, Mom and Gramps went to the door for their coats. Marie tapped Callie on the arm as they followed.

"Stay a while? Could go for a coffee."

Callie bobbed her head. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"I'll see you both tomorrow, girls," Nagisa said. "When's the first broadcast?"

"Ten, as usual," Marie replied.

"Of course. What was I thinking? I want to meet with you an hour before."

"Yes, ma'am," Marie said.

Callie said her goodbyes and sat at the kitchen bar while her cousin measured out coffee. "Do you think he was lying about being okay?" she asked. "Gramps never quits. He's never walked away from anything."

"He's not walking away yet," Marie said. "He said it could be a year or more, but they have to plan for it now. I'm more worried about our futures. Did you hear that line from Mom about stepping up? _Meeting expectations?_ I'm not sure they're expectations I want to meet."

"You're gonna quit too," Callie breathed. "You can't. _I_ can't! Aunt Naga would kill us!"

"I don't think she wants this either. Did she sound excited to you? That's a hell of a promotion, but Gramps said, 'Yer mum _finally_ agreed.' You know Mom. If she wanted to be captain she'd lay out a red carpet for his exit."

"I guess she sounded snippy, but what else is new?" Callie frowned. "So… do you have a plan or something?"

"No," Marie said. "Part of me likes what we have going. Part of me is sick of it and wants a quiet life again."

"You mean you want Goji and a little house on the beach."

"No point denying that." Marie brought over two rich-smelling mugs and sat across from Callie. "But it's not all Goji. It's you, too. I miss the time we used to spend. We haven't gone fishing in ages."

"Psh. You hate fishing."

"Kinda. But somehow it's what we were doing in most of my best memories." She sighed. "Callie, that day we fought at the studio I said a lot of things I shouldn't have."

"Yeah." A wave of sad blue passed through Callie's mantle. "But you said you were sorry, and I was too pissed to listen."

"This was never us. We never went days without talking," Marie said. "I'm tired. I don't feel like myself anymore. And I'm afraid if we try to do even more for Mom and keep the show going at once, it'll only get worse."

After a moment of silence, Callie said, "If you weren't an agent, you never could've helped Goji like you did."

"I know."

"And you think it's smart to give it up now? Have you heard from her lately?"

"A little."

"What's a little?"

"She needs space," Marie said. "The move was hard on both of them."

"It's been over a month. That's plenty of space," Callie said. "What if space has nothing to do with it?"

"Meaning?"

Callie fiddled with her mug. "This sounds bad. But what if she doesn't want what you want?"

"She does."

"I'm just saying: paying her rent for her is no small thing. She's back to pretending we don't exist. What happened? Did you have a fight or something?"

Marie rubbed her temples. "Can we not go into this, please? I don't want to end up fighting with _you,_ and it's none of your business anyway." She knew she let her tone slip when Callie's ears perked up.

"Yikes," Callie said. "How bad was it?"

"I'm not describing it so you can gloat."

"Gloat? I don't want to hear that you're fighting. I want you to be happy!" Callie said. "But you're not. You just admitted it, but I don't think it's because of the Agency. I think you're lonely."

"Give me a break."

"I'm serious! You're lonely and forever waiting for Goji, hoping she'll wake up one day and realize you're the love of her life. That doesn't happen," Callie said. "Either it's not meant to be, or one of you is doing something that's getting in the way."

"How glad I am for Dr. Calliope's dating hotline."

Callie bristled at her full name. "Got more experience than you. A lot more. What was that fight about, anyway? Did you pick it the way you picked this one?"

Marie swore under her breath. "With the shit Gramps just dropped, I thought we could have a nice talk together. I've been wrong a lot lately."

"Wha- You started dragging me!" Callie cried. "I was trying to help you!"

"Why would you want to help? You don't like her."

"You're wrong. I had no problem with her until she cut us off. But I'm starting to wonder if there was more to that than grief. I still don't know what happened between you two back then, or now. But if you treat her the way you treat me sometimes… Yeah, I'm gonna go," Callie said in the face of Marie's glare. "Call me when you really want to talk. Maybe you should quit after all. You're channeling Aunt Naga's temper, and girls _hate_ temper."

Marie watched her leave without a word. When the door shut she dropped the coffee mugs with a clatter into the sink. Why wouldn't this night go to hell? Everything else had since the day she stopped by the condo to find Goji in a panic with a copy of the lease scattered on the floor.

" _You lied." Marie never heard such venom in her voice. "950q rent, you said. I knew it was too good to be true. That's not even half, Marie! Did you think I'd never ask? That I'd never find out?"_

 _Rocks dropped in Marie's stomach. "There was no way you could get a decent place for your price range," she said slowly. "I got you what you both needed." Goji stared back in horror. "Nocturne…"_

" _Don't call me that!"_

" _I was only trying to help."_

" _You didn't help me!" Goji shrieked. "You bought me!"_

Through furious tears she ordered Marie to leave, and Marie, stunned, obeyed. She managed to pull herself together when she saw Kiyo in the lobby, but minutes later, she could barely think to have "Oly" reply to his questions. Since then, she had only a few terse texts with Goji to hang her hopes on.

 _[Please let me explain.]_

 _[I know enough.]_

 _[We need to work this out.]_

 _[No.]_

Then, when rent was due and Goji paid back the full amount, she'd tried again.

 _[Goji, I'll cover it. I'm returning that.]_

 _[Don't you dare.]_

 _[Can I come and talk to you?]_

 _[Do I have a choice?]_

 _[Of course.]_

 _[No.]_

So she'd waited, and waited still. Crying was rare for her, but standing before her mirror tonight she let it come. Maybe the wine left her open to the fear and the sudden sting of doubt. Lonely? _Lonely_ people wanted others to fill their empty time. Marie's hours overflowed.

But she wished for a certain soft voice in the night to assure her she wasn't alone.


End file.
